Life Endures And A New Generation Will Be Born
by DeadlyMaelstrom711
Summary: The Fifth Blight is over, peace is restored to Ferelden and life goes on. As for Aedan Cousland and his Orlesian lover Leliana, a new chapter in their lives is just beginning when they discover they're expecting their first child. Prequel to "We've Been Through A Lot, Haven't We?" fic. Requested by movienut96.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _And then it was over._

 _With the Archdemon dead, the darkspawn horde quickly crumbled. Most fled back into the Deep Roads. They would remain a threat in the years to come, but the Blight had been ended before it had even truly begun. Ferelden had been saved, and the entire kingdom rose up to joyously greet its new king and queen._

 _The Grey Wardens stood redeemed, and a new age had begun. But at what cost?"_

##########

 **Denerim, after the Fifth Blight, 9:31 Dragon**

Cheers began erupting throughout the streets of Denerim. Humans, elves, dwarves, mages and templars alike survived the darkspawn horde's onslaught and driven them out of Denerim when word quickly spread that the Archdemon was successfully slain by the Grey Wardens. While a few remained on the streets to finish off darkspawn who were unable to escape, others tended to their injured and fallen comrades while the rest began planning to rebuild what they have lost.

What remained of the coalition's forces sent an inquiry asking what became of the man who made it all possible. Their hero, Lord Aedan Sarim Cousland of Highever, second son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and _de facto_ leader of the remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden, had taken a few token force with him to combat the Archdemon Urthemiel atop the highest tower of Fort Drakon when one of its wings was severely crippled by Riordan, a Senior Warden from Jader who sacrificed his life to ensure the remaining Wardens had a chance of slaying the beast and ending the Blight before it reached its peak. Those who he had left behind to defend the gates were quick to venture to the fortress to learn what became of him.

When they reached the summit, each of the Warden's companions began searching through the rubble for any remaining survivors. Oghren and Sten found Shale standing over a pile of darkspawn corpses, repeatedly smashing their skulls until they "were liquefied" as she called it. Zevran and Bann Teagan found Wynne wounded but alive. Leliana and the mabari Hohaku found Alistair regaining consciousness and helped to remove rubble and darkspawn from on top of him. While the others searched around endlessly for Morrigan, the witch was seemingly nowhere to be found. Sore and disoriented, Alistair soon managed to get back on his feet with assistance.

"Where is he?" Leliana asked, showing signs of worry. "Where's Aedan?"

Alistair said nothing, only motioning towards the corpse of the slain Archdemon. The hilt of a sword seen embedded in the corrupted Old God's skull had fractured during the explosion, the blade itself nearly shattering when the final blow was struck. Looking past Urthemiel's blackened, broken bones laid about the broken fragments of heavy plate armor, tarnished burnt leather and tattered cloth that all lead up to where he last remembered Aedan to be at. Hohaku began sniffing the ground before tilting his head up to catch a familiar scent in the air hoping that it would point to his master's whereabouts. Hohaku's ears and tail perked up and he immediately let out a barrage of loud barking. As everyone was wondering what all the fuss was about, Hohaku dashed towards a rather large pile of rubble, stone laid upon stone, wood upon wood, and dust upon dust. Instinctively, he began digging. Taking cue of the mabari's instincts, the others began to remove the fallen debris as well.

 _'_ _Maker's breath, don't you dare die on us now…'_ Alistair thought as he moved one fallen object after another. Observing to his left, he noticed Leliana was moving at a faster pace – indicating a possible sign of anxiety, stress or whatever else it could be called. All Alistair knew about Leliana's reason was of her sincere affection she has for Aedan. The close friendship two had developed over the course of their journey eventually blossomed into a serious romance. Nobody was more surprised by that fact than Aedan himself. Following what happened at Highever when Arl Howe betrayed and slaughtered most of his family, Aedan had begun to isolate himself from other people and avoided companionship whenever he could but overtime grew quite fond of his companions and thought of them as somewhat of a family, willing to risk his life to save those close to him on several occasions. Eventually Alistair found out his reasons for not wanting to form attachments one night:

 _("When Highever was lost and most of my family were slaughtered, I made a vow to myself that I would live only for revenge. To exact vengeance on the man responsible for the amount of pain he's forced me to endure every minute of every day. I can't even recall how many times I couldn't sleep because of what he did. I'm not like you, Alistair, nor the others. I know we've all been through so much hardship during the Blight and for a while I thought that by becoming a Grey Warden I could let go of my past and move forward. But in the end, I suppose I just couldn't. That pain will always follow me no matter where I go, no matter what decisions I have to make. That's why I can't permit myself to be close with anyone right now, why I can't risk of losing anyone we grow close to again.")_

 _("Aedan, you're too hard on yourself! You shouldn't have to continue to push yourself just to get the job done nor should you have to carry such a burden by yourself. I know what happened to your family. You told me yourself, remember? It sounded like it was horrible, I understand that. No amount of words would be able to describe how much I won't be able to comprehend what you went through. But you have to understand that there are people here to carry about you, who worry about you.")_

 _("As what is normally expected when one expands their numbers during a war. When a soldier or a farmer assumes that neither will live to see another day, each seeks out the need of comfort and closeness with all around them. It is both a gift as well as a curse.")_

 _("Why are you telling me this?")_

 _("There will be a new beginning waiting for us when this is all over, Alistair. Not just for Ferelden or for the Wardens, but the whole world as well. Each of us have our own paths to follow and mine is one neither of you should follow. This is the weight I carry, the burden of my command. Why everything I do is for the greater good. Perhaps for us all. I hope that someday you will understand.")_

But that loner, stoic attitude eventually changed one fateful night.

 _("You are… our leader, and my friend, and… sometimes I think that m-maybe we could be more than that.")_

No matter how much Aedan wanted to resist the desire for companionship, there was something in Leliana that captivated him. The fact that he was a Fereldan noble and she an Orlesian bard did not seem to make such difference to him anymore as the two shared their first kiss that night at camp. Everyone soon began to see a new change in Aedan they hadn't seen before, as he smiled more and became more social, allowing himself a respite.

 _("I love you, Leliana. And I will follow you to the ends of the earth.")_

Alistair gradually shook these thoughts from his mind as he continued to watch Leliana desperately clinging on to hope that Aedan might still be alive underneath, fear being apparent on her face and her lower lip trembling. What came next shocked them. As the last rubble was removed from the pile, Aedan's bloodied body was discovered, covered in deep gashes and bruises.

"No," Alistair heard Leliana quietly whimper. "No, no, no, please no…"

Leliana took one look at her lover and covered her mouth to hold back a sob. Hohaku started whining and started using his snout to slightly nudge Aedan's shoulder and paw at him in a desperate attempt to wake his master, but to no avail. Even a few licks got no reaction from him. By the times their other companions tended to their wounds and came over, they were stunned to see Aedan's condition, followed by sadness that their friend was believed to be dead; he brought them all together and stood by them through thick and thin, never abandoning them and always willing to help them. As much as Alistair wished it was not true, both he and Aedan knew what Riordan said about what their duties as Grey Wardens were and what they were supposed to do in the event should he fail to finish the job.

At that moment, when things looked bleak, Aedan's chest muscles contracted and he suddenly started coughing up blood. All eyes instantly turned to look at Aedan in astonishment. He was alive, but was in bad shape. His chest briefly expanded as everyone around him heard Aedan gurgle, as if he was trying to draw breath.

At that moment, Alistair began shouting in an authoritative, yet desperate and fearful tone. "Someone get us a healer! Hurry! **DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING**!"

Redcliffe soldiers began scurrying as quickly as they could, knowing full well that Aedan Cousland was both in critical condition and in need of immediate medical attention. Aedan's eyes began flickering as he faintly heard noises gathering around him. As the light began to slowly fade and darkness crept up on him, the last thing he hears before losing consciousness was a panicked feminine voice that he was so familiar with.

"Hold on, _mon chéri_. Just hold on. _{Voice breaking.}_ You'll be alright. You'll be alright…! _"_


	2. Chapter 2

##########

 **Denerim Royal Palace**

What remains of the Denerim marketplace and the Royal Palace were temporarily made into makeshift infirmaries to tend to the wounded. The soldiers who found Aedan and Alistair along with the others at Fort Drakon had them relocated to one of the city's designated areas for medical treatment, though they were tasked with handling Aedan with great care. From what they were told, he'd been badly wounded and was losing too much blood. They barely settled him down onto a long table and motioned for Wynne to begin treating him. Specializing as a spirit healer, a mage can focus on restoration spells and use the life energy acquired from benevolent spirits of the Fade to mend flesh and heal disease to bring comrades back from the brink of death.

Seeing Aedan's condition worsening with each passing hour lit a great fire in Wynne's eyes and only heightened her fierce determination to keep him alive.

"His armor must be removed!" Wynne began barking orders at the soldiers. "Use whatever clean cloth or tissue you can find and apply a lot of direct pressure on his wounds to stop the bleeding!" she added as she began channeling her power to begin the healing process. Another mage walked in the room to assist in tending to Aedan's wounds while First Enchanter Irving tended the others.

Alistair found himself stripped of his armor so his injuries could be observed as well. When he was finished, he gently applied a little pressure on his right foot and slowly began to stand up. Leliana sat anxiously on a nearby bench, twiddling her fingers in a circular motion as she would take occasional glances at the room where she feared for her beloved Warden's life. She even tried to sit up, but Sten placed his large hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to remain seated. At that moment, an elven messenger raced over and relayed a message that Arl Eamon Guerrin, Fergus Cousland, and Arl Leonas Bryland asked for Aedan's progress. Queen Anora, whom Alistair was now betrothed to, had also begun asking questions. Found that he was unable to answer, Alistair motioned the servant to leave until he knows more and to ask any visiting dignitaries to remain patient.

Several hours have passed. Alistair, having left to prepare for the upcoming coronation, had been preoccupied looking over reports from numerous captains of casualties, the reconstruction efforts of the city itself and eliminating the last remaining darkspawn who yet linger within. Of all the districts within Denerim, the palace district and the alienage have been inflicted the most damage, yet most people remain confident they can be restored. Shanni, Soris and Cyron along with the city elves have already begun overseeing work towards the alienage while the city guard tended to the marketplace and others impacted during the final battle. No doubt Alistair expected the nobility to begin making demands that their needs be met as well.

All thoughts were soon abruptly halted when Wynne entered the room. Alistair couldn't begin to imagine what the elder mage would say, and prepared to expect the worst.

"How is he?" he asked.

"I won't lie to you, Alistair," she admitted rather exhausted, "Aedan remains in critical condition and unresponsive, even before our allies found him." Wynne closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before resuming. "We've tended to his injuries as best we could, but even I am not sure he will be able to make it through the night."

Alistair's fists clenched as he struggled to maintain composure. Before he could open his mouth to speak further, Leliana came rushing in upon hearing the news.

"What do you mean he might not make it? He'll pull through, won't he?" she asked, her face turned pale.

Wynne sighed. "If only fate would make it so. Believe me when I say that I wish there would at least be a small possibility that he might survive, but it seems the odds are stacked against him, Leliana."

"But he…" Leliana begun panicking before being abruptly interrupted.

"I've done all I can for him. I'm afraid it's in the Maker's hands now whether Aedan lives or dies."

Alistair felt his stomach twist in knots. He desperately hoped Aedan would pull a miracle; after they went through during the Blight, he had come to view his comrade-in-arms as a brother.

 _'_ _You're the best friend I could ever have asked for, Aedan,'_ he thought. _'I would be dead if you hadn't saved my life a dozen times over by now. Well, now it's my turn to save you. So don't you even dare think about joining Duncan in the Void just yet… not now.'_

##########

 **Gnawed Noble Tavern**

Two days have passed, and news of Aedan Cousland's condition remained the same. He laid in one of the two bedrooms and grew weaker each day, constantly being tended to by many Circle mage healers. There are days where he showed signs of improvement, as well as taking a turn for the worse. Leliana insisted upon being present and threatened any who tried to convince her otherwise. She sat at Aedan's bedside ever since they moved him into the room and took it upon herself to tend to her lover, cleaning him, feeding him and make herself useful to change his bandages, barely leaving other than to bathe and relieve herself.

Daylight soon shone through the window and peered into the room, causing Leliana to groggily wake up from her slumber; she couldn't even remember exactly when she fell asleep. Realization set in and she fretted about Aedan's condition, only relenting upon witnessing the slow rise and fall of his chest. Leliana soon brushed aside a few strands of his hair from the front of his face and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I know you probably can't hear me," she said quietly as she began feeling tears starting to sting the corner of her eyes, "but please… come back to me. What we have, what we've built, it kills me to see you like this. I know you wanted only to protect me and wanted nothing else in return, but I beg you: I want you here with me. I love you, Aedan. So don't die… please…"

She didn't remember spacing out after that, but a distinctive hand pressing on her shoulder seemed to snap her out of it.

"So, you're the girl I've heard so much about lately," a masculine voice said.

Leliana jumped and turned to face who it was, but to her astonishment, it was from someone she never thought to meet in person. The man before her stood in clad, shining armor which indicated he is of noble birth, but his facial features were similar to Aedan's as well.

"Fergus Cousland," he introduced. "Aedan's brother."

Leliana's eyes widened at the surprise that the man standing in front of her was a member of Aedan's family, as well as knowing that Fergus is the rightful heir to the Highever and will formally assume the role of Teyrn sometime soon. Quickly drying her eyes, Leliana curtseyed.

"Your Lordship," she bowed, sniffling slightly, "I… I'm sorry for not recognizing you sooner."

Fergus lowered his head slightly. "It's fine. I'm rather used to it…" he said as he slowly walked over to Aedan's bedside. Looking down upon his brother, Fergus felt a pang in his gut as he wasn't hoping for a family reunion of this stature. He never made it to the battle at Ostagar while Aedan underwent the Joining and hasn't heard from him since.

"When I heard that my little brother was not only a Grey Warden, but also leading Ferelden into battle? I was surprised, to put it mildly."

Leliana observed him. "He looked everywhere for you."

"I know," Fergus nodded, "but I doubt he would have. I never made it to the battle at Ostagar; I was scouting with my men before we were ambushed by darkspawn. Most of us were killed, while I woke up in a Chasind hut wounded and feverish."

"Maker," Leliana gasped.

"When I finally able to make it out of the Korcari Wilds, you were already marching on Denerim. I tried to get word to Highever, but I assume Aedan's already told you about it."

Leliana was saddened. She remembered Aedan telling her every detail of what's happened at Highever that led to him becoming a Grey Warden. Betrayed from within by someone you thought you trusted, only to have them take advantage of it and slaughter almost everyone you love… it scarred him emotionally because of it. Leliana had no idea and when she learned, she never felt so shocked and sick. It would've explained that was the reason why he wasn't interested in talking about his past. The pain was unimaginable.

"He did," she admitted. "He told me everything what's happened. I'm sorry, milord. About your parents, about your wife and son…"

Fergus's face immediately expressed great sadness upon hearing Oriana and Oren mentioned. His brought one hand to his mouth before sliding it down to muffle the sound of a muffled exhale. "Yes, I'm… trying not to think too much about them," he said quietly. Fergus turned to look at Aedan before diverting his eyes to Leliana again. His face instantly became dark. "Howe was a greedy, traitorous bastard! I just wished I'd been there to help my brother kill him!"

Leliana was taken aback by Fergus's sudden outburst. Apparently he too was afflicted with nearly the same insurmountable pain as Aedan had. She slowly stepped forward and gripped his shoulder.

"I understand the pain you're going through, Your Lordship," she said, "but revenge will not bring them back. Take at heart knowing that your wife and son will always love you, and will always be a part of you. Accept your failings, your pain and your guilt and move forward. Your family would want you and Aedan to be happy."

Fergus sighed as he began to calm down, "I know. It's just… I miss them so much. I wasn't there when it all happened, but my brother was," he admitted as he returned to Aedan's beside. As he placed one hand on his brother's shoulder, he glanced back at Leliana.

"I envied him, you know?"

Leliana looked confused. "Envied him? Why?"

"As the eldest son of House Cousland, I was groomed to succeed father as the next Teyrn of Highever. Expectations were high for me. But in our… misspent youth, I slacked off and pulled pranks just to get a rise out of our tutors," he began, chuckling as he began reminiscing. "The looks on their faces was priceless!"

Leliana gave a small smile as she listened to Fergus telling his story. In a way, it reminded her of how Alistair acted throughout their journey.

"But Aedan…" he continued, stopping slightly before continuing, "what my brother did, anything our parents and tutors threw at him as they did with me, he made it look… easy. Like it was nothing. Wherever task I had trouble, Aedan surpassed me in every way possible. It was also at the same moment where I heard rumors that _he_ might become Teyrn instead of me. I bitterly came close to conceding defeat, that was superior to me in every way, but my little brother always told me that family is more important to him than 'petty competition that naturally creates sibling rivalry.' We became close ever since."

"Sounds like you two were a handful," Leliana remarked.

"Yeah. We were. Well, mostly me," Fergus laughed. As he turned to leave the room, he stopped midway and asked the big question. "How serious was it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How serious was it between the two of you?" he asked firmly.

Leliana was perplexed as to whether or not to provide details, but because Fergus was her lover's older brother, she felt she had to be straightforward and honest. No hiding secrets.

"When we first met," she begun, "he wanted nothing to do with companionship and always kept to himself, insisting that we focus on the task at hand. I thought that he was… stern, if not considerate. But after what Alistair told me what happened at Highever that led to him becoming a Grey Warden, I realized why he was going through. The fear opening himself to others because there could be a risk of it happening again?"

"That sounds like him," Fergus murmured, "but that still doesn't answer my question."

Leliana felt herself tense up, closing her eyes and delved into deep thought that brought forth pleasant memories of her special moments with Aedan.

 _("Before the Wardens, before Ostagar, I lost everything. Everyone. I was at my lowest was Highever was overrun by Howe and his deception. But you… all this, what we have, it means more to me than you could possibly know. You saved me, did you know? You helped pick up the shattered remains of who I used to be and put me back together._ _ **You**_ _are special to me. I love you, my dearest Leli. And I'm forever grateful for everything you've done by being here with me… at my side.")_

Leliana opened her eyes and glared at Fergus, a rekindled spirit ignited within her.

"He's done so much for me, even after knowing everything I've done in the past. He's stood by me and even protected me from Marjolaine when she tried to kill me without showing any concerns for his safety. As time passed, I noticed something I haven't felt in quite a long time. I haven't felt this close to anyone since I was forced to flee from Orlais three years ago. When I stepped out of the Lothering cloister, I wasn't sure where I would end up. In the end, the Maker Himself rewarded me for my faith," she added as she glanced to look at Aedan. She smiled. "I found _him_. What we have together is more than just intimacy. It is understanding, faith, trust… all these values that make us who we are. Aedan didn't care of my personal history, nor did he care I am Orlesian. He accepted me and loves me for me, not where I came from or what I look like. This is where I belong. _He_ is who I belong with. So to answer your question, Your Lordship, yes. What we have is serious. And I won't let anyone tears us apart. Even if it's his own brother."

Fergus glanced at Leliana, studying her over but was unaware of how much devotion and affection made her loyal to his brother. In a way, it reminded of his relationship with Oriana during their first year of courtship.

"I believe you," he eventually relented. "Just understand that Aedan is now the only family I have left. I do not wish for my brother's feelings to be hurt. He's been through so much, more than I have. You'll take care of him for me, won't you?"

"Yes, Your Lordship," she answered.

"Then I leave my little brother in good hands," Fergus smiled and left the room.

Leliana felt proud of herself, yet also mentally berated herself for nearly raising her tone of voice to near accusatory on the man who comes from a very powerful and prestigious noble family. Whatever weight she might have felt on her chest has become lifted as she once again returned her gaze to her sleeping lover, taking pleasure in watching his eyelids flutter for a moment and falling still again as they had done before after their passionate lovemaking sessions. She placed one hand over his and gave a gently squeeze.

 _'_ _Maker,'_ she thought amused, _'_ _tout à fait la famille que vous venez de, chère_ _.'_

##########

Nearly a week and a half has passed, yet things remained somewhat the same. The date of Alistair and Anora's coronation would take place next month. Leliana remained tending to Aedan's care and still scares others away, but one day she felt sick and briefly left to the nearest privy. It was at that moment that Leliana realized something that could change her life forever.

She went to see a healer to help her with something she refused to discuss in public. When she quietly confessed to feeling increasingly more nauseous and fatigued while at the same time speculating possible hormonal changes, the healer agreed to check on her. Using unused linens and cotton, the healer took a blood sample and brought it to the table for further examination. Enhancing the damp material with magic, the healer asked how long it's been since her last menstrual cycle. Leliana's eyes widened and she gripped the sheets, showing concern at what this could possibly mean. Eventually she confessed to almost two.

As the healer theorized and placed pieces of the puzzle together, it dawned on him as it was linked to one scenario. He told her what this meant and revealed what Leliana had now come to suspect.

She is pregnant.

While her stomach hadn't shown any signs of bump development yet, Leliana immediately felt worry fill her being as she slowly came back to Aedan's room.

"Please, wake up," she pleaded as she steadily placed her hand on his shoulder. "I need you… Now more than ever…"

She needed to tell Aedan. She _had_ to tell him. But what she is afraid of is that he might not wake up so he could know the truth she wanted to reveal in person.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _So Leliana's met the big brother of the Cousland family and gets the biggest bombshell of her life. What are your reactions so far, and what else would you like to see happen next?_

 **Translation** = "Tout à fait la famille que vous venez de, chère." = "Quite the family you come from, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

##########

In the few moments between when Denerim had been completely rebuilt, an outpouring of concern and support from across Ferelden has been flowing in with hopes and prayers that their hero would awaken soon. Day after day, things began to pick up steam. Alistair and Anora already scheduled to begin the next Landsmeet. The topic of rebuilding the nation's military as well as ensuring the security and stability of Ferelden remains one of high priority, given that some hostile nations might seize an opportunity to launch an invasion.

With the Blight and the civil war ended, the border between Ferelden and the Orlesian Empire has been reopened, allowing most of the Orlesian Wardens led by Warden-Commander Alisse Fontaine to arrive in Denerim and begin demanding answers as to of how one of their own brethren managed to slay the Archdemon… and survive. Alistair, confused as to how it was possible and astonished that his friend _is_ in fact still alive, admitted to nothing and instructed them to wait until Aedan was back on his feet.

Word soon spread like wildfire throughout the streets of Denerim, Highever, Redcliffe and South Reach that the Hero of Ferelden remains with them and is expected to make a full recovery. Celebration erupted between the common folk, the surviving nobility and veterans who fought side by side during the Battle of Denerim, most of which included music, dancing, cheering and drinking.

The Hero of Ferelden's companions were the most thrilled to learn their friend still lives. But perhaps none more thrilled than Leliana herself.

##########

 **2 days earlier…**

Dressed in an elegant red dress with yellow linen, Leliana remained at Aedan's beside changing his bandages and cleaning his wounds. What became more noticeable in her appearance was that her stomach mass showed an increase in swelling, indicating that her pregnancy has only just begun recently. Although she had no recollection of when she fell asleep, but it couldn't be said for sure what came next.

A strand of her red hair was brushed to one side, causing Leliana to stir in her sleep. When she awoke, Leliana found her head to be on Aedan's lap. As she rubbed her eyes to adjust to the light, a strained yet soothing voice soon broke the silence.

"Well, well. It seems fate has been kind enough to bless me with your presence, my lady."

Leliana soon froze, looking upwards as she immediately recognized who that voice belonged to. Aedan Cousland, though bruised and covered in bandages, was looking down at her. As soon as her eyes widened, tears began pouring as she quickly embraced her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him forward in a big hug. Aedan winced a bit, but had gotten used to the pain so he could adjust for this moment. When Leliana began sobbing, Aedan raised his good arm to pull her close, patting her back gently to reassure her everything will now be alright.

"Thank the Maker you're alive," Leliana choked. "I thought I'd lost you…"

"For a moment I was almost certain that it would've been the case," Aedan said quietly, his throat still sore, "but I'm here now. It'll take more than a brush with death itself to tear me from you."

The two soon parted as Aedan wiped Leliana's eyes clean. She sniffled lightly before leaning forward to press her lips with his. Both of them have missed this level of closeness, the bond they have. Leliana soon explained to Aedan what transpired while he was indisposed. It took some time to take in. A lot happened, especially since most of Ferelden now had time for themselves after such chaotic times. The Blight, the civil war… it had come close to tearing the kingdom apart if not for the interference of the two surviving Grey Wardens. When Leliana finished, Aedan took his time to explain to her how he managed to survive slaying the Archdemon, how Morrigan managed to save him, perhaps all of them, in the end, and what the dark ritual itself required. Upon finishing his side of the story, he briefly looked away from her out of guilt. Leliana, surprised and unsure of what to say, tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She felt sick to her stomach that she had no idea about the dark ritual Morrigan proposed, which required Aedan to sleep with her, especially. It was no wonder why he avoided her that night.

 _("Maybe it sounds selfish of me, but it was either that and stay with you or perish and you would begin wallowing in despair. Whatever wrongs I've committed, I accept full responsibility for what happens next and ask for your forgiveness even though I don't deserve it. Just please try to understand that I did it for you, Leli. It was always about you.")_

But once he explained his reasons for allowing to partake in such corrupt magic, much to his surprise, Leliana accepted his apology and told him she truly understood why he chose to do it. From then on, no more secrets would be hidden. For now, it was time to focus on the future.

Alistair would soon ascend to the throne alongside Anora, while the others waited for Aedan to make a full recovery before granting him a boon. But to him, to Aedan, none of it mattered now. He was here now, with Leliana at his side.

"I suppose we should think what happens next," Aedan begun. "The battle is over, the Blight has ended before it truly begun, and the coronation for Alistair and Queen Anora will soon take place…"

Leliana sighed and kissed his neck, stopping him mid-sentence. "And what else?" she teasingly asked, placing her hand his shoulder. Aedan chuckled in response.

"Yet I don't care about anything other than we all made it out alive in one piece…" he corrected himself, "and that you're here with me. At my side."

"Flatter," Leliana chuckled, as they embraced and kissed again. When they pulled away, Leliana looked into Aedan's blue eyes and rested her forehead on his. "I missed you, my love. I've missed you so."

"And I missed you," Aedan whispered. "More than you could possibly know…"

He starts to give her another kiss, but Leliana stops him. Confused as to why she stopped him, Aedan noticed that Leliana began avoiding eye contact and saw her posture shift as her shoulders shrugged at the slightest touch.

"Are you all right?" he asked, a bit concerned. "You're trembling. Is something the matter?"

"There's…" Leliana begun before stopping herself to gather her wits. " _{Sigh.}_ Maker, I'm not sure I know where to begin explaining."

Aedan cringed at what Leliana's words, and fear anxiously crept into his thoughts. Was there someone else? Did she move on? No… Aedan shook these thoughts from his mind. As long as he's known her, Leliana wouldn't do something like that but the look on her face clearly shows she has a secret to tell him. But what was it? They continued looking at each other for a long moment.

"What is it?" he pressed further. "I've never seen you like this. Tell me."

" _Ma_ _chérie_ ," she whispered, hushing him. Leliana returned her eyes to him and placed her hand over his, giving a gentle squeeze before placing it on her stomach. "I… I'm pregnant."

Aedan's eyes went wide open with great surprise and was literally left speechless and motionless. He is stunned at such a confession that was now revealed to him. Normally fertility between Grey Wardens were impossible and conceiving a child with their non-Warden partner was possible yet overall difficult, he understood that, but to learn that the love of his life is pregnant with their first child was… a bombshell. A lot to take in. He thinks through all of the ramifications of this, though this was soon replaced by excitement. He was going to be a father.

"T-That's…" he stumbled across his sentences, figuring out the right words to put together. "How… how long are you?"

"Almost two weeks," Leliana added.

"Wow," he said. "I-I honestly don't know what to say, I mean… That's wonderful."

Leliana looked at him in surprise. "Then… you're not mad?"

"What?" Aedan asked rather astonished. "No, of course not, Leliana! Why would I be? I expected something different when you said you had something to tell me, but this? I never thought this would actually happen, given the taint in my blood. Yet here we are. Soon-to-be parents, baby on the way… I like the idea, if you think you can put up with me."

Leliana rolled her eyes at him and laughed, eventually smacking his torso as it earned him to mutter a quiet "ouch".

"Then I consider myself happy," Leliana sighed lovingly. "It's a miracle. It truly is."

Aedan held her close as hours passed them by. By the time it was dark outside and everyone was beginning to fall asleep, the Warden remained awake. Planning on what was now to be the next chapter in his life.

 _'_ _I won't lose another family to the chaos the world throws at us,'_ he thought to himself. _'My parents, my sister-in-law, my nephew… all of them taken from me. I have no intention to lose this one, as well. I promise you: I will protect them both. Leliana… and our unborn child. I will protect them to the very end, if I must.'_

With weariness weighing down on him, Aedan fell asleep, confident on what is to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** Leliana tells Aedan her secret and while he seemed surprised at first, he gladly welcomes the news with open arms! It's taken me all day to write this chapter: editing, rewording, etc. Keep up the support and let me know how to better improve the story.

 **Translation(s):** "Ma chérie." = "My sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

##########

Now that Aedan was back on his feet, there was now the matter of attending the Landsmeet. With both Alistair and Anora coronated as co-monarchs of Ferelden, he has begun receiving a royal summons to attend. Even with several bandages remaining around his forehead, forearms and left cheek in addition to almost wobbly legs, Aedan dressed into formal clothing as one would normally expect from a member of the noble House Cousland. He wore his family's traditional clothing: a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt with golden embroidery and a pendant once more containing the green laurel sigil and dark violet pants.

Several royal guards were waiting for him outside his quarters, along with Leliana. Together they helped him on the walk to the Royal Palace. When the doors were pushed open, inside were several noticeable dignitaries from across the Bannorn like Arl Eamon, Bann Teagan, Fergus Cousland, Arl Bryland, Bann Alfstanna and Bann Sighard as well as the rest of their remaining companions: Shale, Wynne, Oghren, Zevran, Sten, and Aedan's canine Hohaku, with the exception of Morrigan who mysteriously disappeared after the final battle.

Alistair, now crowned King of Ferelden, stood in the center of the throne with Queen Anora and Eamon standing beside him. He cleared his throat and clapped loudly, silencing the commotion as all eyes turned towards their monarchs.

"My friends," he began addressing the nobility, "we are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory. Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege at Denerim, there is one in particular who deserves… commendation."

Alistair motioned at Aedan to step forward. As he made his way up the steps, Aedan curtseyed and knelt before his new king.

"The one who led the final charge against the Archdemon remains with us still, an inspiration to all he saved that day. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Lord Aedan Sarim Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden and the first Grey Warden to defeat the Blight since Garahel four centuries ago."

Applause and cheers followed suit. Aedan's ears were busy adjusting to the loud volume, and his eyes caught the sight of Leliana and Fergus, who were seen smiling and clapping in the distance.

 _'_ _Sometimes I can't tell whether they're actually proud of me or simply adding to the commotion just to annoy me,'_ he shrugged.

The king and queen motioned for their hero to rise as things began settling down once more.

"My friend," Alistair continued as he patted Aedan's shoulder proudly, "it is hard to imagine how you could have aided Ferelden more. I think it only appropriate that I return the favor. Is there any boon that you might request of Ferelden's king? If it is within my power, I will grant it."

At first, Aedan considered not wanting a reward for what's happened. As an ardent royalist, he would not have even begun to think of what desires to ask of the royal court. He was content with what he had, but he soon realized that there may be something he might ask for after all.

"Your Majesty," he begun, "a man whose duty is to ensure the well-being of his country out faith, trust and loyalty, the desire to protect those precious to him, has relatively little to ask for. But if you will have me, I only wish to continue serving the crown… a task which all sons and daughters of Ferelden have always done since the era of your ancestor, King Calenhad Theirin the Great."

Alistair nodded in acknowledgement. "Then I hereby appoint you Chancellor, to serve as my advisor in the years to come."

A murmur of appreciation rippled through the Landsmeet and the people accepted the appointment with cheers and appreciation. Aedan also heard Alistair quietly mutter, "Maker knows I'll need it."

The crowd soon fell silent again as Alistair cleared his throat, his expression becoming serious once more.

"Let it also be known that the arling of Amarnthine, once the land of Arl Rendon Howe, is now granted to the Grey Wardens. There they can rebuild, following the example of those who went before them."

 _'_ _There's some justice in that I think,'_ Aedan thought, noticing that his brother Fergus was probably thinking the same thing. A man who betrayed his father Teyrn Bryce Cousland, seized lands and titles that were not his as well as siding with a traitor and regicide during the civil war who showed no remorse or regrets for his actions, it's funny how karma comes around. Now the Howe family had _their_ lands and titles stripped from them, reducing them to mere commoners and pariahs.

Alistair bowed his head a moment, the nobility followed suit as they gave their thanks to the Wardens who fell at Ostagar and those who survived to save them. Once the ceremony was over, the feast could now begin. The king, however, pulled Aedan aside.

"What are your plans?" he asked. "I assume that, as Chancellor, you'll be remaining here in Denerim?"

Aedan nodded. "Believe it or not, Alistair, but I think you'll be needing my help for quite some time. Until you're sure you can handle this on your own."

"Well, I didn't want to come right out and _say_ it…" he shrugged, "but I'm relieved you'll be nearby. There's also a group of Fereldan citizens waiting outside to get a look at their hero. I suggest you make at least a brief appearance before they storm the gate. _{Chuckles.}_ Just tell the guard at the door when you're ready."

"Well, we wouldn't that to happen now, would we?" Aedan joked.

The two men laughed at such possibilities. They soon quieted down and the facial expressions showed how exhausted they've become.

"So we made it," Alistair exhaled. "I'm impressed, aren't you?"

"We all had a role to play. None of it would have been possible if not for everyone's contribution, though I must admit it did involve some arm-twisting."

"The odds were completely against one of us actually getting to the Archdemon… but of course you would make it. I knew you would. I just don't understand how you're still alive. I guess Riordan was wrong?"

 _'_ _Of course he would ask as well,'_ Aedan dryly thought to himself. _'But perhaps he too deserves the right to know.'_ He looked at Alistair and shook his head. "It was Morrigan. Her magic saved me."

Alistair raised an eyebrow, confused as to how it was actually possible. "I had no idea. I suppose that makes sense. Speaking of Morrigan, do you know where she went? I'm told she vanished right after the battle. No goodbyes or anything."

"She didn't want to be followed," Aedan answered.

"Very dramatic," Alistair said sarcastically. "I don't imagine she'd be easy to find if she didn't want to be." His question answered, Alistair brought up another related topic. "The rest of the Grey Wardens from Orlais have already sent… questions. Questions how you managed to survive slaying the Archdemon. What should I tell them?"

"That a maleficar saved me and then ran off?" he quietly replied, his tone harsh. "I'm not sure any of us would want that. Or Morrigan, even."

Alistair relented, sighing. "I know. I suppose I'll just keep that to myself. I can shrug and look stupid. It's a talent. At any rate, I can see Arl Eamon giving me that look. More king stuff, I suppose. It can never wait."

"Nothing is ever easy," Aedan insisted.

"I suppose nothing ever is. And, if I don't get the chance some other time… thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. I'm king now… and that means things will change. I guess we'll see in due time. I'll let you get to your adoring public. They want to see the hero of Ferelden, and who am I to keep them waiting?"

Aedan nodded and Alistair left to speak with Eamon. No doubt others of the nobility requested his attention as well, but perhaps Aedan wasn't expecting Queen Anora herself to speak to him as well. They hardly saw eye-to-eye most of the time when he broke her out of Howe's estate, the way she sold him out to Ser Cauthrien and fled, and when he personally carried out the execution of her father Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir despite her pleas… Still, Anora remains queen and Aedan showed every ounce of courtesy as he could muster.

"Allow me to offer you my personal congratulations, Warden," Queen Anora said. "I must admit that while I did not share my father's pessimism regarding the Grey Wardens, I had my doubts that such a small number of you could be victorious. Yet here you are."

Aedan looked at Anora, folded his arms and spoke, "We are the only ones who can slay Archdemons, Your Majesty. Without the Grey Wardens, the Blight would have swallowed the world. Without us, there would be no more Thedas left to defend. Whatever Loghain's reasons about our order were, he was wrong. Though I suppose all that matters is that in the end, despite our small numbers against what seemed to be impossible odds, we were lucky."

"The Maker smiles upon you, or so they are saying. Luck and destiny are two branches off the same tree," Anora seemed to agree. "Tell me something," she asked, gesturing to Alistair. "Is Alistair always… like that?"

Aedan turned to look back at Alistair, who is seen chatting with Arl Eamon. He had known him to be a gullible buffoon when they first met and Aedan had to rather firm and harsh with him after the disastrous encounter with Goldanna. Though he meant well, Aedan needed to groom Alistair to take himself more seriously and allow himself to become more serious and independent without anyone holding his hand or make decisions for him.

"There can be moments where Alistair seems to share a certain… similar personality traits like his brother Cailan, he is still a good man."

"And he may yet be a good king," Anora admitted. "To be honest, he has surprised me with his eagerness. Still, his jokes… if one can call them that… are already giving me headaches."

 _'_ _You think they're giving you headaches now,'_ Aedan mused, _'just try enduring that for almost a year!'_

"Ah, well," Anora sighed. "His heart is in the right place. In that he reminds me of Cailan, which is no failing. Now I see Arl Eamon gesturing to me. There is more work to be done. I must take my leave of you, I fear."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

"Enjoy the rest of the celebration, Warden. I shall speak to you again before the day is done."

##########

Now that his one-to-one conversation with the King and Queen of Ferelden is over, Aedan had garnered more free time on his hands although custom demanded a nobleman of his stature to mingle with the nobles gathered at the Landsmeet.

Eamon apparently got his attention and waved Aedan over. Of course Aedan was more than happy to see to one his strongest allies who helped him made deposing Loghain possible, out of both political and personal reasons of his own.

"It is over," the Arl of Redcliffe said, still taking it all in. "I can barely believe it. You stopped the civil war and then defeated the Blight. On behalf of Ferelden, allow me to thank you. It truly cannot be said enough."

"It's all part of the job description when comes to being a Grey Warden, my lord," Aedan chuckled. "Fighting darkspawn, stopping Blights, saving the world… it's what we do best."

Arl Eamon laughed at the young lord being able to be himself for the first time. "So I'm learning. It's good that you're staying here in the capital. The hero of Ferelden will have influence, and there is much to be done. Myself, I will be returning to Redcliffe. There is much to rebuild there… and since you are to be Chancellor, there is no need for me to remain. Connor seems well enough, but Isolde… she does not wish to go back. I may yet leave the land to Teagan, in fact."

"I suppose I can understand why, given what's happened," Aedan replied. The memories of the undead assault on Redcliffe still remains fresh on their minds. But Eamon seemed to want to forget the nightmares of the past, and allowed himself to be a husband and a father publicly.

"I… cannot thank you enough for saving them. They are the joy of my existence."

"You're quite welcome. It's good to know that we could save them, and not lose anyone…" The way Eamon talked about his wife Isolde and their son Connor, it reminded Aedan of the bond he had with his own family.

"Tell me…" Eamon continued, "have you noticed anything… strange about the lad? He seems… quiet."

"Considering what he's been through?" he answered. "I imagine that Connor must still have some recollection of what transpired back at Redcliffe when we first arrived, and it could be possible that it's a subject he does not wish to bring up let alone discuss. Such a traumatic experience for a boy his age shouldn't have gone through it…"

"Ahhh, you are no doubt correct. It is my imagination, I am sure," Eamon determined. "But here I am rambling on. I shall let you get back to your celebration, Warden. Enjoy it while you can."

Aedan nodded and bowed respectfully to Arl Eamon before venturing into the crowds once more. He also had a brief chat with Arl Bryland, where he told him that Bryce would have been very proud of him for what he's done. Aedan accepted his words kindly. He served as a squire under Arl Bryland when he was sent to the arling of South Reach at four years old and made quite an achievement for himself during the next five years. When his training was over, Bryland sent him back to Highever with a letter of praise to the teyrn, expressing how he was most pleased with the boy.

As he continued eyeing the crowd, he noticed Fergus talking with Bann Sighard and other lords of bannorn. Aedan hadn't spoken to his brother since the day he left Highever with most of their father's soldiers to fight at Ostagar before that devastating night which still haunts him. Still, Fergus was the only other family member of House Cousland he has left. Slowly he made his way towards him, and Fergus seemed to have noticed his approach and waved off the other lords still wishing to have a moment with their new teyrn. The two brothers embraced each other in one big hug, and sat down.

"Father…" Fergus mentioned proudly, "he would have been so proud of you. I know I am. You've done good."

Aedan seemed rather somber as it brought forth painful memories of their parents. "What happened to you, Fergus?"

"I never made it to the battle at Ostagar," he began explaining, repeating the story he told Leliana several nights before. "We were still scouting in the Korcari Wilds when we were attacked by a party of darkspawn. Most of my men were killed. I woke up two weeks later in a Chasind hut, wounded and feverish. By the time I was able to sneak out of the Wilds, you were already marching to Denerim. I tried to get word to Highever. Though… I suppose you already knew what happened there already."

"I know," Aedan answered in a split second. "I was there. I've seen the devastation of Howe's treachery firsthand. All of those innocent people… _{Sigh.}_ Father, mother, Oriana, Oren… there's not another day that goes day by when I still can't believe they're all gone…"

Fergus sadly nodded. "Yes, I'm… trying not to think too much about them. At least Amaranthine now belongs to the Grey Wardens. There's some justice in that, I think."

"All we can do now is to let go. For real, this time. As a wise woman once told me, 'accept your failings, but do not let them govern your life.' The time to do so is now."

"You're right. I need to go back to Highever and see if I can clean up the mess Howe made of it. I will see you soon, I hope?"

"Of course you will, brother," Aedan said. "If I can get away that is."

"Good," Fergus smiled. "Highever won't be the same without… everyone around. Take care of yourself, you hear? Or I'll find you and nag you like mother did until you're ready to tear out your hair."

Aedan shrugged at Fergus.

 _'_ _Don't even say such things!'_ he mentally rebuffed.

He soon left Fergus's side to mingle once more, though out of the corner of his right eye Aedan noticed Leliana waiving him over while one hand remained on her stomach. The sight of his Orlesian lover and their unborn child brought a smile to his face, more as of lately since the mere imagination of starting a family with the woman he adores so greatly was more than he could possibly comprehend.

Aedan embraced Leliana, giving her a warm hug, one she gave in return.

"So here we are," she said. "The conquering hero has won the day, and now he takes his bow and exits the stage. A fine ending."

Aedan raised an eyebrow and smirked as he pulled Leliana close, his hands at her waist and placing the other on her stomach. "Ah, but doesn't the hero get his girl? I'm sure most authors would include such a happy ending in their stories, after all."

"Yes," Leliana laughed. "Yes, he most certainly does."

He nodded in amusement and leaned in to give Leliana a kiss.

"You know, I can't help now but think of my vision. The Maker sent me to help you, and look what you did. It's a miracle; it truly is."

"Whatever it might have been," Aedan answered, "I couldn't have imagined a better ending than this right here. Such rare moments like these are hard to come by, wouldn't you say?"

Leliana nodded, resting her head on Aedan's shoulder. "I agree, _ma chérie_. It's like one of those fairytales Lady Cecilie would recite to me when I was a little girl. Only this time, it's really happening. With the violence over, we can finally look forward to what is soon to come. All three of us."

Leliana added as she begun rubbing her slightly swelling belly.

 _'_ _The three of us… it is as it should be,'_ Aedan lost himself in dream. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt Leliana shift against him.

"I won't lie when I say I felt afraid during that dreadful moment," she continued. "When we saw the explosion at Fort Drakon, when we heard of your… condition, I'd never felt so afraid for you. And the moment when you awakened, it was like coming out of a dream. Sometimes the Maker is kind."

"And sometimes fate is often mistaken for luck, but I digress." Aedan corrected. "With so much devastation, there will be a reconstruction and relief effort to major cities that suffered under the Blight. That will take time. But for now, I'll be busy devoting my time entirely to you."

Leliana hugged Aedan, taking in his scent as he continued talking.

"You know, given everything that's happened between us, I think back to how we first met at Lothering… and here we are. A Fereldan noble and an Orlesian bard, traveling across Ferelden making friends along the way while standing united against a common foe. And you are the woman I love, as well as the mother of our child. How did that happen, I wonder? Know that no matter what happens next, or whatever fate has in store, _Je serai toujours à vos côtés_."

"Aedan…" Leliana said softly. Touched by such devotion, as well as the promise of wanting to take care of her and their child was a lot to take it, one she accepted gladly. "So…" she purred as she looked up at him, her accent being more noticeable, "if I heard right, you'll be staying here in Denerim. As it so happens, my plan is to do exactly the same thing."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Leli," Aedan added. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you, after all."

"Glad we worked that out, then," Leliana giggled as she planted a kiss on Aedan's cheek. "At any rate, I should let you get back to your celebration before someone drags you away. I look forward to seeing you again afterwards."

"As do I, Leli," he murmured. Before taking his leave, Aedan leaned forward to whisper in Leliana's ear. "Also, be sure to meet me at my estate within the city tonight. I have… a surprise for you."

"Oooh, what is it?" she asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Now, now, pretty thing, if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now, will it?"

Leliana rolled her eyes and nodded, as Aedan went to mingle with the crowd some more before eventually being led out by some of the guards. But what was now whispered into her ear has her more curious about what her lover has in store for her? What could it be? And might it have something to do with their unborn child?

* * *

 **A/N:** By far the longest one I've written… bah! The celebration, mingling with the nobility, and an intimate moment between two lovers with the promise of a new tomorrow. But what is the surprise our hero has in store for Leliana? Wait until the next chapter to find out. Until then, keep sending me feedback and what you'd like to see next and thank you again for your support.

 **Translation(s):** "Je serai toujours à vos côtés." = "I will always stand with you."


	5. Chapter 5

##########

 **Aedan Cousland's Estate, Denerim, 9:31 Dragon**

Since his appointment as Chancellor of Ferelden and chief advisor to King Alistair and Queen Anora, Aedan was granted an estate of his own in Denerim and took up permanent residence within the city. While the size and decoration paled in comparison to the palace, the exterior walls of his new home consisted of a beautiful garden, horse stables and barrack room for his guards while the interior was decorated with glistening floor tiles made of stone and marble, the walls bearing the Cousland family crest and paintings of the countryside, a treasury, laundry room, kitchen, a library consisting of a private study, a large dining room in the main hall, resting quarters for the servants as well as the Chancellor's bedroom.

A large, upper-class, luxurious estate, the building also consisted of a balcony overlooking the city with a nice view of the Amaranthine Ocean on the top floor. One would normally mistake Chancellor Cousland's estate for a fancy Orlesian villa or chateau.

As nightfall soon approached, Leliana pushed open the two wooden doors and walked inside the home she and her lover now reside in, and was welcomed home by a number of her handmaidens. It seemed like yesterday when she was attending the royal family's celebration with Aedan and their friends. Now they live in one of the fanciest estates in the kingdom.

' _Wow_ ', she thought rather surprised, _'look at it all!'_

The estate was rather large as she peered out the nearest window on the third floor, admiring the view as each candle light in each residence were one by one being put out. Leliana sat down on the bed she will now sleep in with Aedan and was now currently waiting for him to come home, though had to fight herself from falling asleep considering how soft and comfortable the mattress was but was still learning how to readjust herself into a position she is more used to as symptoms of her pregnancy began to take effect. Sometimes Leliana felt nauseous, dizzy and drowsy more than usual, a common reaction of becoming a mother for the first time.

 _'_ _Dearest child, my little gift from the Maker, please grow faster and be born sooner and not torture me. Pretty please?'_ she mentally pleaded with her unborn offspring.

Further thoughts of hers were soon interrupted when she heard the doors open in front of her, revealing a very tired Aedan Cousland, who closed the doors behind him upon entering the room. Giving an exhausted yawn, he pressed his forehead against the door as Leliana walked over to embrace him in a warm hug.

"Welcome back, love," she greeted.

"It's good to be home…" Aedan said. "It's been quite a long day, one you wouldn't even begin to imagine."

"My, my," Leliana giggled, "is the great Hero of Ferelden admitting that he's met his match when it comes to dealing with politics?"

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny," he responded sarcastically. "There's always something more, isn't there?"

"Busy day?"

"I shouldn't complain, though I wish some of the nobility understood the meaning of common sense. Especially when they should be focusing more on the welfare of their charges as a select few are doing right now."

Leliana hummed in reply, taking Aedan's hand in hers as she led him to the bed. He looked deeply into the Orlesian bard's eyes and managed a small smirk.

"Reconstruction and relief efforts across Ferelden is underway," he said. "South Reach reports that the farmlands still remain afflicted with the darkspawn's corruption, though Arl Bryland reassures me he and his troops have already started tending to the fields. Redcliffe has already endured much hardship from the undead onslaught and darkspawn raids. Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan have both informed the court that the arling would soon see a robust economic recovery within the week. However, both Lothering and Gwaren remain in ruins; no one knows for sure exactly when the people of the southern region would ever be able to return to their homes. As for the rest… well, it could've been worse if the Blight managed to reach its peak before we managed to stop it from happening."

Leliana seemed to listen as to what she heard, especially about Lothering in particular. She'd been a lay sister in the village's local Chantry for at least two years and had many fond memories of that place since it also served as a source of comfort and inspiration in spiritual servitude to the holy prophet Andraste and the Maker.

"What about the rest?" she inquired. "Any idea?"

Aedan shook his head. "Not yet, no. Let's just say that it's too early to tell as to whether or not the Bannorn will finalize their monthly reports in time, though I remain confident that all which was lost can be restored. Every home, every field… it can be done, but those we have lost and the memory of what happened will still linger in the minds of our people."

Leliana looked at Aedan with both sympathy and understanding, the desire of not being able to remember the devastation that occurred during the last year.

"I know it sounds like it's a lot to take in, but you have a gift for transforming horrific nightmares into miracles. Everyone will continue to expect so much from you and will continue to look to you for guidance. But just know one thing, my dearest Warden: you don't have to carry that burden alone. I'm here for you, as is Alistair and the others."

Aedan smiled at her. "Thank you. I appreciate it, Leli."

Leliana kissed Aedan's cheek. "You're welcome. I try." She looked down at the growing bump on her stomach before returning her gaze to Aedan, giving him a slight nudge to get his attention. "So," she continued, "back at the palace, you said you had a surprise for me?"

Aedan jolted as he almost forgot his earlier statement and nodded as he got up from bed and walked onto the balcony, motioning her to follow. As Leliana slowly got up to follow, she propped herself beside him to give another nudge.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Aedan asked as he gazed at the ocean sparkling under the moonlight.

"The journey was worth it, dearest," Leliana agreed. "That, and the fact that we're having a baby makes everything so perfect."

"Yes, the baby. I wonder…" he delved into thought as he placed his hand on Leliana's pregnant belly and gave it a gentle poke, "what do you think our child will be? A boy, or a girl?"

"Maker's breath!" Leliana giggled. "You men are so impatient. Even I don't know the sex of the baby, yet."

"Well, I'm thinking we'll have a son. The way the baby kicks, it's almost as if they're trying to tell us 'Get me out! It's dark and cramped in here!'"

Leliana couldn't help but roll her eyes and shove Aedan.

"Well, if that's the case," she grinned, "then I'll have a guess we'll have a daughter. See if you can keep up that bravado when our child is born, and who knows? We might become more than you could possibly handle!"

"In your dreams, Leliana!" he mocked.

The two shared playful banter about what the gender of their first child would be and which one of them the child would take more after. Silence soon filled the void as Aedan lowered his head, taking his chin in his hands, scratching his goatee and brushing his hair backwards. Leliana observed her lover and from experience, she could tell that there was something on his mind, one she had hoped would relay to her.

"What's on your mind?" Leliana asked a bit worried.

Aedan inhaled deep and exhaled slowly. "Leliana," he begun, "you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too, but what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"There is… something I need to ask of you. I'd rather now rather than later."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes first," Aedan asked. "You'll understand soon enough."

Now Leliana was getting quite suspicious about what was going on, but nevertheless obliged to her lover's request. As she closed her eyes, she could hear him quietly move cloth around, the wood creaking beneath their feet and a slight click.

"All right, now you can open."

Leliana opened her eyes and gasped as she was taken aback at what she saw. Aedan was sitting on one knee and was holding a small box which was recently opened, revealing a beautiful ring with a crystal clear ocean-blue diamond inside containing Highever's crest engrained into the ring.

"This ring was given to my mother the day when my father asked for her hand," Aedan begun. "It's been in my possession ever since we first met, and I've been saving it specifically for this moment. Leliana, words alone cannot describe how much you mean to me nor could they ever express how grateful I am to have you."

Tears began forming in Leliana's eyes as she listened.

"I was at my lowest when we first met in Lothering, a noble who had lost everything and everyone he cherished so deeply as well as a Grey Warden dedicated to protecting mankind from the darkspawn and ending the Blight. But your smile saved me, your affection healed me, you gave me a purpose. A reason to keep going despite the dangers, the trials, everything. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am today. What's more, you carry our child within your womb. I want to be there for you, the _two_ of you. I never want to leave your side, even for a moment. As such, I have a question I'd like to ask of you."

Leliana felt her heartbeat increase its pace, her lip tremble, her knees slightly buckle and she placed a hand over her mouth to hold back a suppressed sob – she now realized what was coming, but had no idea that _this_ was the surprise she heard so much about.

"Lady Leliana, if you would continue to have me… I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?"

That question made Leliana's knees weak and caused her to fall to her knees, her tears now spilling down her cheeks as she sobbed lightly. Touched by his devotion and overwhelmed with such emotion, Leliana kissed Aedan deeply, passionately, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" _Oui_." Leliana answered in her native tongue. " _Oui,_ _ma chère_ _,_ _je t'épouserai_."

Aedan then helped Leliana stand up as he placed the jeweled ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. With that, Aedan pulled Leliana, now his fiancé, close to him as he wiped away her tears and gave a small smile himself after the Orlesian bard could hardly manage to contain herself.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered into her ear. "Now I suppose we can begin planning our own ceremony someday."

"I still ca… Maker's breath, look at me!" she exclaimed, "I'm a mess! If our wedding is to be done properly, I can't be seen with makeup and mascara stains on my face! That would be scandalous, even by Orlesian standards!"

Aedan chuckled. "We'll worry about that later. Just know that I'm yours, Leli. Now and forever."

"I love you," Leliana sniffled.

She then allowed Aedan to carry her to the bed, where they soon wrapped themselves in the warmth of the sheets and each other's touch. As the last candlelight was put out, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

##########

 ** _Denerim:_** _"_ _In the months that followed their wedding, Alistair and Anora proved themselves a surprisingly effective pair. Alistair spent a great deal of time at court, showing willingness to learn the art of governing from Anora and often deferring to her judgment—and no one was more surprised by this than Anora herself._

 _The two of them made numerous outings into Denerim and the other settlements in Ferelden, supervising the reconstruction process and greeting their subjects personally, much to the commoners' enthusiastic approval. Many said the chaos of the civil war and Landsmeet were worth it for delivering such beloved monarchs._

 _As the new Chancellor, the former Grey Warden Aedan Cousland was seen often at court—at least for a time. With both the king and queen actively involved in running their kingdom, the need for an advisor diminished with time. Aedan continued to enjoy great popularity in Ferelden, however, and maintained considerable influence in the running of the kingdom."_

 ** _Urn of Sacred Ashes:_** _"_ _News that the Urn of Sacred Ashes had been found in Ferelden did not spread outside the Chantry until Brother Genitivi made an announcement several months after the defeat of the darkspawn. The manuscripts detailing his research and his experience with Andraste's cult drew huge interest among scholars throughout Thedas._

 _Some years later, the Chantry announced that the resting place of Andraste's Ashes had indeed been found. A ripple of excitement spread among the pious people of Thedas, with many undertaking pilgrimages to see the Ashes or partake of their healing powers."_

 ** _Tower of the Circle of Magi:_** _"_ _Following months of effort, the tower of the Circle of Magi was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil. No further abominations were created, and First Enchanter Irving was pleased to declare the Circle safe. All that could be saved had been."_

 ** _Elven Alienage:_** _"_ _With the slavers shut down in the Alienage, the lot of the city-born elves improved for a time. The new king even named the local elder to his personal court—a scandal amongst the humans, but a sign of new hope to the elves. Shianni continued to be an outspoken member of the Alienage community, and in time became the new elder. That outspokenness earned her frequent trouble, but served her people well."_

 ** _Redcliffe:_** _"_ _Arl Eamon returned to Redcliffe, beginning the task of rebuilding. He found the village already bustling and eager to leave behind the memories of those terrible nights facing the undead._

 _Connor was sent off to study at the Circle, and considering his earlier experiences, he excelled in his training and easily passed the Harrowing to become a full mage. At his father's urging, Connor accepted a position in Tevinter to undertake formal study of the Fade._

 _Bevin, Kaitlyn's younger brother, eventually grew to become a famous adventurer in his own right. One of this favorite stories to tell companions was how, as a young lad, he met Aedan, who used his father's blade to save Redcliffe and then passed it back._

 _Bella, the tavern wench, made it to Denerim safely. With the money she was given, she opened a brewery of her own."_

 ** _Dalish encampment:_** _"_ _The Dalish elves prospered after the siege at Denerim, having earned much respect for their part in the battle. For once, human lands welcomed the wandering folk. The new keeper, Lanaya, was respected both amongst the Dalish as well as in the Ferelden court. She was a voice of reason, and other Dalish clans would turn to her to help resolve disputes with human folk._

 _In time, many of the Dalish clanss moved to the new land provided for them in the south near Ostagar. Wary of their human neighbors, however, tensions soon rose again… and only Keeper Lanaya's leadership kept peace alive."_

 ** _Orzammar:_** _"_ _In Orzammar, King Harrowmont found himself in a protracted battle against Bhelen's rebellion that left him unable to gain the stability he needed. The clan lords objected to many of his measures in the Assembly, and only his efforts to increase the dwarves' isolation from the surface met with any success. In time, Harrowmont's health began to fail. Some claimed it was poison, while others said it was a flagging spirit. Either way, after a protracted illness, the king finally passed away. The wrangling in the Assembly for a successor began almost immediately._

 _Brother Burkel's new chantry in Orzammar drew a surprising number of converts among the dwarves. They quickly attracted a great deal of anger from more conservative quarters, and before long the Assembly severely restricted the Andrastians' rights. Brother Burkel resisted, and was slain while being arrested during a peaceful demonstration in the Commons. The Assembly claimed this was an accident, but news of the resulting riots reached the Chantry on the surface, where the Divine even contemplated a new Exalted March._

 _The dwarven archanist, Dagna, ultimately completed her studies at the rebuilt Circle Tower. Eventually, she published a comprehensive theory of how lyrium vapors relate to the supply of magic. It gained a great deal of attention._

 _Although the Anvil of the Void was destroyed, rumors about its location crept into Orzammar. Years later, thanks to the defeat of the darkspawn on the surface, a few determined smiths managed to locate the Anvil's remains. They examined the ruins of the Anvil, and, upon returning to Orzammar with their findings, convinced the Shaperate to attempt to recreate Caridin's research. A new golem was created, bound with a spirit taken from the Fade. The golem immediately went insane, killing several shapers before it was destroyed. The research was branded excessively dangerous and sealed away. Whispers of its existence circulated throughout Orzammar, however, and demand among the smith caste to reopen Caridin's research refused to abate."_

 ** _Morrigan:_** _"_ _As good as her word, Morrigan disappeared once the archdemon was slain. Someone of Morrigan's description was seen traveling alone months later, heading west through the Frostback Mountains… and she may even have been with child. There was no word of her after that. With Flemeth dead—or at least gone—the chances of tracking her down were slim indeed. One cannot help but wonder, however: What became of the child? What were Morrigan's plans? These questions must remain a mystery… for now."_

 ** _Hero and companions:_** _"_ _The companions who had traveled with Aedan eventually scattered to the four winds, drawn either by personal duty of by the call to further adventures. The hero remained in Denerim, a celebrity amongst the commoners and a fixture at court—at least for a time._

 _Oghren decided to stick around a bit, eventually saying he may have already been branded a surfacer back in Orzammar. In time, he reconciled with Felsi and has one child with her._

 _Shale, having discovered her dwarven origins, contemplates on trying to become a dwarf again. She traveled to Minrathous in Tevinter alongside Wynne, where its Circle of Magi is said to have the largest collection of arcane knowledge in Thedas, and if it is possible to reverse the process she underwent, hoping the knowledge to do so will be there._

 _Sten eventually decides to return to his people and left on a ship for Seheron in two days' time. With his sword discovered and reclaimed, his honor had been restored, and when fellow Qunari asked if there were worthy people outside Par Vollen, Sten would answer that in all his travels he had only met a single one._

 _Wynne remained in service to the throne of Ferelden for a time, politely refusing Irving's request to take up the position of First Enchanter when it was offered to her, stating she doesn't wish to go back after all that has happened. Instead, she decides to travel with Shale to Tevinter to look into a way to regain her mortality._

 _Zevran traveled for a time, trying to remain as far from the Antivan Crows as possible. When they finally came for him, Zevran elected to take the fight to their doorstep, returning to Antiva. After four master assassins disappeared, two grandmasters were slain at the hands of an unknown assassin matching Zevran's description, earning him the nickname "Black Shadow" and plunged the Crows into chaos._

 _Leliana, however, elected to remain at the side of her love and together they began preparations for their upcoming wedding. Word soon arrived to her from the Chantry, an invitation from an old friend that she could not ignore. She later departed, leaving Aedan a promise that she will return in time to give birth to their child._

 _As the blighted lands began to heal and the Grey Wardens slowly rebuilt the order in Amaranthine, they discovered that the fight against the darkspawn was not yet complete. Although the horde was routed and had dissolved upon the Archdemon's death, many of the more powerful darkspawn survived to organize roving war bands that preyed both upon the land and upon each other. These war bands spread havoc, and some even journeyed west into Orlais or crossed the Shining Sea by the Deep Roads. They proved incredibly difficult to wipe out._

 _But these are tales yet to be told. This tale ended when Aedan sank his blade in the Archdemon's head and destroyed it forever. It was not the last that Ferelden would hear of him, however…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** The surprise is revealed: Leliana and her Warden are now engaged to be married, and there will be a proper ceremony being planned out. But rest assured. That doesn't mean this is the end of the chapter. It's still ongoing. I've still got a lot of work to take care of to make sure this story reaches a certain climax. Until then, keep on reviewing, let me know what you think and I'll see you guys later!

 **Translation(s):** "Oui" = "Yes", "je t'épouserai" = "I'll marry you."


	6. Chapter 6

##########

 **Roadside travel en route to Orlais**

In the weeks that followed suit after Aedan's proposal of marriage to Leliana, word soon spread throughout the country. For many Fereldans, many were overjoyed to learn their hero proved capable of landing himself a wife and numerous letters of praise and support came pouring into the estate. However, the news of his betrothal generated no small amount of controversy among some of the older, more conservative nobles who were against the matchmaking of one of their own fellow nobles to a woman of a lesser station, especially if the bride is an _Orlesian_ woman, and vocally expressed their disapproval.

Regardless, despite their vastly different backgrounds, Aedan and Leliana paid no heed to their naysayers and arraigned a date for the wedding itself. A small but ornate Chantry cloister in Valence would be where the wedding would take place, within the Orlesian Empire. When questioned by it, Leliana insisted that her old friend and mentor Dorothea was a Revered Mother of the Valence cloister and had agreed to officiate the ceremony. She told Aedan stories of Dorothea during their carriage ride to Orlais, how she assisted her in foiling the sadistic Harwen Raleigh's plot and becoming Leliana's source of inspiration that motivated the young bard to dedicate herself to the Maker. She spoke of Dorothea fondly, almost like a mother figure to her. A cherished friend. Aedan merely sat in silence and listened, wondering what to expect when they reached Valence.

##########

 **Valence, Orlesian Empire, 9:31 Dragon**

 ** _Wedding Day_**

Not long after their arrival, the two noticed that a select few managed to arrive before them. Among the dignitaries were the Theirin royal family, Teyrn Fergus Cousland, Wynne, Oghren, Zevran and other members of the nobility such as Arl Eamon, Arl Bryland, Bann Teagan, Bann Sighard, and Bann Alfstanna. As it was also a matter of secrecy, news had to be kept quiet so as to prevent potential enemies from taking advantage.

Aedan had been busy prepping himself for the wedding, his slick hair combed backwards, goatee beard slightly trimmed and was dressed in a traditional white nobleman's outfit. Armor, he had grown used to as a Grey Warden, but this moment was special for both him and his bride; even though there were some parts of fabric that made him uncomfortable and went into the next room to even it out… as well as begin preparing for his vows.

Leliana was in a room of her own, no doubt trying on her dress. A knock at the door caused the Cousland Warden to stop fussing for a moment and looked at the door.

"It's open," he called out.

Inside strolled his older brother Fergus, grinning from ear to ear as he put his hand on Aedan's shoulder.

"My little brother, finally getting married! All I can think of is what mother would have said."

"Ah, Fergus," Aedan stated. "My brother, the new Teyrn of Highever, still striding in with all his might and glory; only to continue tormenting me. Even at special occasions like this!"

Fergus laughed as he feigned a mockful sense of hurt and surprise. Still, the two brothers maintained a stable camaraderie in spite of all that's happened. They never spoke of nor mentioned the events at Highever, preferring to not want to dwell on such haunting memories but to instead move forward and progress to the future. When Aedan asked Fergus to be his best man, the elder Cousland gladly accepted. He was also one of the few who learned of Leliana's pregnancy and was rather ecstatic when Aedan told him. Now the bard was going to be his sister-in-law.

"I'm joking," Fergus reassured him, "though I suppose I couldn't resist getting in one last shot before you yourself settle down."

"I'm sure you had manage to contain whatever impulse you carried within you, but I'll let that one slide for now."

Aedan finished adjusting his collar and stood in front of a mirror, deeply inhaling and exhaling quickly.

"I wonder… Was it like this for you?" he asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Fergus replied, "it is. The first time is a little unnerving, but once you get it out of the way, it'll be as natural breathing. You're not thinking about backing down, are you?"

"What? No! Maker's breath, Fergus, if I wasn't serious about it then I wouldn't have asked Leliana!"

"All right, all right, calm down little brother!"

Aedan sighed. "Still, I can't help but feel a bit anxious. Arraigned betrothals are a common tradition among the nobility and Grey Wardens getting married are often not heard of, but this…?"

"Relax, Aedan. You'll do fine."

Another knock at the door caused the two to look up, sharing the same curiosity as an elven handmaiden stepped into the room. "The bride is ready, my lord. It's time."

"I understand," he nodded. "Please inform Mother Dorothea that I'll be out momentarily."

"At once, my lord," she bowed and left the room.

"I guess now's the time for the ceremony to begin. Are you ready?" Fergus questioned.

The Warden took a deep, steadying breath before nodding. "I am."

Every nerve in his body grew tense in anticipation, more or less. It took a lot of planning and some convincing, but Aedan was more than ready as he slowly made his way to the altar before catching sight of Alistair among the crowd.

"Your Majesty," he curtseyed.

"Please, Aedan," Alistair rolled his eyes. "I may be king, but I'm always just 'Alistair' to you."

"Perhaps, though formally acknowledging one's own monarch does demand certain protocol," he murmured. He offered his hand to Alistair, who gripped it slightly and shook in contentment. "Still… thank you for coming."

"That's what friends are for, right? Now hurry and get up there, before the music starts playing," he gestured as he motioned Aedan to take his place at the altar. Soft music filled the Valence cloister as all eyes turned towards Leliana who was making her way to the altar in a beautiful white bridal gown, consisting of an ivory satin bodice at the hips and waist, blue silk knitted into the bridal train and an Andraste's Grace flower in her glistening red hair.

 _'_ _Maker's breath, you are so beautiful, Leliana,'_ Aedan thought at his looked upon his betrothed.

Aedan reached out with one hand, one Leliana gladly took as she stood beside him, giving a brief squeeze. Tears blurred her vision, and Aedan couldn't help but wipe them away from Leliana's face. They soon turned to face Revered Mother Dorothea, who stood before the gathering witnesses.

"Dearly beloved," Dorothea started, focusing on her role and the couple, "I welcome you all on this joyous occasion, for today we have gathered in this sacred place to recognize the union between two souls and join them in the eyes of the Maker and His children. For all who walk in His sight are one but none can see as He does. We are different, we walk on the same roads by ourselves except by choice. And this is the choice you make here, of becoming one, of seeing as He does even if just one other person."

With that, Revered Mother Dorothea turned her attention towards Aedan and Leliana, smiling down at them. "Aedan?"

Taking a deep breath, Aedan looked at Leliana. "My dearest Leliana," he began, "words cannot express how much you mean to me. Throughout our travels together, you've stuck by me, supported me, and captivated me… even when I was at my lowest," he locked gaze with her. "I lost everything near and dear to me. But you changed all that. You picked up my shattered pieces and put them back together, you made me whole again. From that moment on, I knew you were the one. It is because of you, I can be me again." He squeezed her hands gently, drawing in a breath before continuing. "I'm truly blessed to have you here with me, Leliana. As such, I hereby pledge my loyalty and undying love for you for as long as we both shall live."

Leliana's lip trembled as tears threatened to spill again, truly she was touched by Aedan's words. The priest nodded, then turned to Leliana. "Leliana?"

"Aedan. My dearest one, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to always cherish you and take care of you as long as we both shall live. Despite all my faults and what I have been ashamed of, you accepted me for who I am. Words cannot express how touched I am for your love for me. I hereby offer myself to you and only you, whenever you need me. By the blessings of the Maker and His bride Andraste Herself, I choose you as the person with whom I wish to spend the rest of my life with."

"Do you promise to stand together in times of love and trial, in illness and in health, to protect and honor, to never forget the love you hold in your hearts for each other, until death do you part?"

"I do," both Aedan and Leliana vowed.

Dorothea continued, "In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I happily proclaim you Lord Aedan and Lady Leliana Cousland. May you both find peace together as the prophet Andraste did at the Maker's side, now and forever." Dorothea then turned to Aedan. "You may kiss your wife, my lord."

With that, he leaned down to seal their pledge, capturing Leliana's lips in a passionate kiss. Cheers and applause soon filled the Chantry cloister. It was brief, but it was one of the most proud moments of his life.

" _Je t'aime_ ," whispered Aedan as he tenderly cupped his wife's face.

" _Et je t'aime, ma chère,_ " Leliana affectionately whispered to her husband in return.

It was done. This was the beginning of a new day for the Hero of Ferelden, a moment he thought wouldn't occur. They were married now. With his blushing wife resting her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced in the courtyard, he couldn't think of anyone else he would want to spend the rest of his remaining years with.

Although the new page in their chapter had yet to unfold…

##########

 **4 Months Later**

Leliana spent most of the day sitting down or lying on the bed, gently rubbing her swollen stomach, now showing increasingly more signs of growth and being more noticeable, as she read many letters from the Grand Cathedral. Word has it that Divine Beatrix III's health has been declining due to her advanced age, though many suspected that her dementia was the sole cause of it all. In preparation for the worst possible scenario, the Grand Clerics gathered to discuss naming a possible successor to Most Holy, though Beatrix insisted that she remains in good health and spirit and will continue to serve until her body will no longer support her anymore.

Regardless, even as Leliana tried to remain focus on reviewing letters from the Chantry as well as writing and sending replies, she found she was unable to concentrate as a result of her pregnancy. She had begun feeling irritable and was known to have unexpected emotional outbursts, easily snapping at random people. After all, the first three months had not been kind on Leliana. Not being able to travel or even tell stories and whenever she heard the question _"Do you need anything?"_ had merely increased her level of frustration and scowled. One time when an exhausted Aedan came home late at night after long day at court, Leliana grit her teeth and glared at him as if saying "I hate you" or " **You** did this to me!" every time he looked at her. One time she yelled at Aedan at the top of her lungs to go away, but when she saw him turn to leave the room, Leliana panicked and grabbed his arm, quickly apologizing for what she said.

 _("Please don't be mad at me, dearest. Those hurtful words I said to you… I didn't mean it.")_

 _("I know, Leli. I understand from the local wet nurses and midwives that this is perfectly normal. Or so I was told.")_

 _("And you believe that?")_

 _("I certainly hope so! This sort of experience is new to both of us, and I'm not sure about what to further expect any more than you could.")_

The several nights have not been kind to her in the beginning as well, when as she kept trying to find a comfortable position to go to sleep, Leliana placed a hand on her swollen belly and felt a nudge under her palm though she eventually adapted and got used to feeling (but still complained and whined often). In the mornings, the nudges kept returning when Leliana called Aedan and told him their unborn child was kicking. For some reason Aedan would lift the top end of Leliana's upwards, much to her confusion and surprise, only to remain silent when Aedan planted gentle kisses on her stomach and place the side of his head on her, listening to and feeling the baby kick from the inside, even talking to it. Leliana found this affection sweet as she couldn't help but smile lovingly at Aedan and stroked his hair.

 _("Well, aren't you sweet and attentive?")_

 _("Only for you, Leli. Only for you.")_

She also developed her own personal opinion on what kind of gifts to get the baby. One day Leliana noticed Aedan carrying a stuffed mabari toy from the Wonders of Thedas shop, which caused her to raise a curious eyebrow at him.

 _("Maker's breath, Aedan, don't you think you could've got something fancier for the baby_ _ **after**_ _it's born, and not before? Don't you think it's a little bit hasty?")_

 _("Hey, I thought they'd like it! {Places hand on Leliana's pregnant stomach} Pup, your mother's saying these things, but I know you'll like it, won't you?")_

 _("{Giggles} Stop making fun of me…")_

Both of them gasped in surprise.

 _("Leliana, d-did you…?")_

 _("Yes! It moved!")_

 _("{Chuckles} Well, well. It appears that our child_ _ **does**_ _in fact like it.")_

 _("Come now, that doesn't mean anything!")_

 _("I know, I know. Still, as long as our child is happy, then it's all that matters. You hear that, pup? When you're born, the three of us are going to have lots of fun.")_

 _("{Giggles} That's right,_ _mon petit_ _. After you're born, we'll always be together…")_

Leliana sighed and shook this thoughts from her mind. Albeit nervous as this is her first time, she had to remain focused on the task at hand as she finished writing her next letter, gently attaching the parchment to a messenger bird's leg and sent it off.

 _'_ _That's that,'_ she wondered. _'Now… I suppose I should wait.'_

She sat up and slowly made her way out of the private study, slowly closing the door behind her until she heard it click. While doing so, Leliana felt the baby giving another kick, causing her to smile.

"My, my," she cooed quietly as she gently rubbed her swollen stomach. "Quite demanding, aren't we, _mon petit_? Well, you needn't worry about that soon. Your father and I can't wait to meet you."

Leliana soon opened the door leading to the bedroom, only to be surprised to find Aedan standing in front of her sitting down in the nearest chair. In his hands, she noticed a message bearing the griffon sigil of the Grey Wardens on it. By the look on his face, Leliana could tell almost immediately that something was on Aedan's mind, something he had hoped to discuss with her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Aedan said plainly, "though I wish it was under better circumstances."

Leliana knew that look in his eyes, and the tone of his voice. "My dearest one?" she asked, her expression showing concern at the serious look on her husband's face. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

Aedan said nothing and instead stood up, taking a deep breath before turning to Leliana's gaze.

"I'm being recalled to Weisshaupt."

Leliana's eyes opened wide. "Weisshaupt? In the Anderfels? What for?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the First Warden himself has 'requested' an audience with me. What he wishes to speak to me about, I cannot say for certain."

"Could this have something to do with what happened with Morrigan?"

Aedan shook his head. "I cannot say. There are rumors continuing to circle among our brethren, but I doubt they have a tendency to put a simple matter to rest. The Orlesian Wardens continued to persist in their questions until they get an answer, no doubt. Like I said, I won't know for sure what the First Warden has to speak to me until I get there."

"When will you have to go?" she frowned.

Aedan looked at the fireplace. "At sunrise," he answered.

Leliana's expression showed a mix of sadness and disappointment. She didn't wish her husband to leave, but did not fight him on it. She walked over to him and embraced him in a hug from behind.

"Then… promise me you'll come home in case I go into labor. I don't wish to give birth unless you're there with me."

Aedan seemed hurt at being called away, to be separated from Leliana during her pregnancy. Just the mere thought of not being able to see her smile, hear her laugh and feel the touch of her skin made it unbearable as it is. He sighed as he turned to look at her.

"I promise, Leli. I'll come home as quickly as I can."

Leliana looked up at him.

"Before you go… kiss me? Please?" she pleaded, looking straight into Aedan's eyes. It was a request he himself never turned down.

"As you wish, my lady," Aedan replied, leaning down to kiss Leliana and held her close. The two soon moved to the bed to spend one more night together before dawn arrives.

* * *

 **A/N:** There we go, next chapter is done! Sorry it's been so long, I've had a lot of housework to do and I've been meaning to think about what to write next. Probably at that stage where I'm starting to run out of ideas… but who knows? It's done, the rest is still ongoing until the next few chapters. Please stay tuned, let me know what you guys think, send me ideas or recommendations you'd like to see in future chapters, and I hope you enjoy!

 **Translation(s):** "Je t'aime" = "I love you", "Mon petit" = "My little one"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **I sincerely apologize for not posting more chapters lately. I accidently spilled my cherry Coca-Cola all over my laptop so I had to get it fixed along with other "minor distractions". It's been quite a frustrating (if not aggravating) moment for me and I hope you guys try to understand that.**

 **With that out of the way, let's say we go on with the show! Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

 **5 August 9:31 Dragon**

The sun began rising on the world and shone its ray of light on Denerim's residents, for today marked the beginning of a new day. For some it was the same business as usual, but for the rest? It has been more hectic than most would have preferred. In the northeastern region laid the arling of Amaranthine, once the land of Arl Rendon Howe, now the new headquarters of the Fereldan Grey Wardens. Reports have been delivered to the palace that the darkspawn incursion was posing a threat to the arling's denizens, and have requested Ferelden's new Warden-Commander to assist.

Elsewhere, near the border between Ferelden and Orlais, a small carriage was making its way into the countryside en route to the southern Bannorn. Inside was Leliana, who had just recently finished her visit with Dorothea and had an appointment with Grand Cleric Elemena. No more than twenty-five years of age, Leliana's beauty had remained unchanged as with her wit. However, she found herself becoming more tired as of recently. Since the announcement of her pregnancy, Leliana had taken necessary precautions against possible enemies seeking to do her and her unborn child harm. She was good at it, and those who tried were quickly subdued despite her condition.

As she observed the farmlands passing by, Leliana redirected her attention to a letter she was writing to send to Amaranthine. Her husband, Aedan Cousland, had returned from a long journey to the Anderfels and informed her of Weisshaupt's decision to appoint him as the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden with the task of rebuilding the order from the fortress of Vigil's Keep. In addition to his assignment, Aedan found himself ruling over the arling of Amaranthine as its new Arl. At first, Leliana was amused but Aedan took time to explain to her that it was mostly political at the behest of the First Warden, that by having a Warden ruling over a domain creates an interesting precedent that puts the order in an advantage position: no matter what, the Grey Wardens will still be needed, Blight or not. Despite Aedan not returning home as often as he used to before his ascension as Commander of the Grey, Leliana remained supportive and understanding but at times yearn for her husband to be at home in time for the baby to be born. Regardless, she promised to stay strong and displayed a great deal of patience.

 _"Dearest,"_ she wrote.

 _"I hope you are well. Alas, I am unable to come to the keep as I promised. I am so sorry, but the Grand Cleric herself wishes to speak with me. I will tell you all about it once I have had my audience._

 _Is it true the darkspawn have not retreated? No matter, I'm sure you have it under control. Wish I could be there, killing darkspawn beside you. Perhaps you could same some for me?"_

Leliana found herself smiling at that statement and chuckled. She shook her head and resumed writing.

 _"(All right, that was a joke. Do not spare them. That would be silly.)_

 _You are always in my thoughts._

 _Love,  
_ _Leliana_

 _P.S., Maybe you could consider growing some roses around your keep? That would make it so much prettier, don't you think?_

 _P.P.S., I do hope you'll be home soon. The healers tell me I'm due to deliver sometime next month. Our child's been kicking me more frequently now, so I suppose that means they're dying to meet us sooner rather than later."_

After proofreading and going over her letter again and again, Leliana gently folded the letter and attached it to the leg of a messenger bird before setting it free to deliver it to its destination.

 _'Maker, please be alright,'_ she prayed. Leliana was a devout woman of good faith, yet it still doesn't stop her from feeling worried for her husband's safety. However these moments were stopped in its tracks when Leliana felt her baby kicking again. Whatever concerns Leliana had previously were washed away as she smiled lovingly at the life growing inside her.

"Now, now, little one," she giggled. "Please take it easy on Momma, okay? I bruise easily. Maker, I think you kick as hard as Papa does."

##########

The meeting with the Grand Cleric took over two hours, much shorter than Leliana expected. Though some would suggest that Elemena's sense of hearing was gradually get worse as time passes by, some Chantry clerics thought it would be best to schedule another meeting for a different time.

Leliana's carriage arrived at Highever, where her brother-in-law Teyrn Fergus Cousland offered her a room to stay in until she can make the journey to Denerim the following morning. She tried to get some rest, but found herself unable to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. Her feet felt swollen, her back was hurting and she felt the baby itself moving about. She muttered in her Orlesian tongue for all the discomfort to cease, to no avail. "One more month," she would occasionally say to herself and all would return to the way it was before.

Wynne would sometimes stop by from her traveling and make a surprise visit to see Leliana. The two would gossip from time to time, exchanging stories and Wynne would sometimes use this occasion to medically examine Leliana and the baby to ensure their well-being. Understandably, of course. Leliana knows Wynne has gone through childbirth before, but the difference was that any child born to a Circle mage was taken from the parent and given to the Chantry. Despite these memories, Wynne eases Leliana's concerns about the birthing process, and found it kind of amusing when Leliana was shuddering when she asked if the procedure itself was painful. Regardless, she felt much better when the elder mage told her that she will be there when Leliana goes into labor.

One of the elven servants soon entered the room with what seemed to be a parchment in hand, catching Leliana's attention.

"A message for you, my lady," she bowed and exited the room.

The bard looked at the message, noticing the griffin sigil attached and immediately knew who it was from. She opened up the envelope and rolled open the parchment to read it.

 _"My fairest maiden,"_ it said.

 _"It is good to hear from you again, though I personally wish it was in person. There is no need to apologize to me. I heard how your visit with Dorothea was and I entrusted that you've been taking care of yourself. Still, it doesn't hurt to take it easy once in a while, don't you think?_

 _As you can probably imagine, most of the lords and ladies of Amaranthine have been keeping me busy at court so I normally wouldn't have enough time to respond to numerous messages or anything else. There's only so much I can do at the moment, but just be glad that you are not present here at Vigil's Keep. From what Seneschal Varel informed me, some of the nobles have conspired against us. Despite their oaths of fealty, rumors abound that they are plotting to betray me. No doubt those foolish enough to even think of committing such treason were loyal vassals of that wretch Rendon Howe. Doesn't matter. They'll be dealt with soon enough, just like the mindless darkspawn._

 _Regardless, please try not to worry about me so. I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle. (Although I suppose it can't be helped, no?) In the meantime, please accept these gifts from me. I've heard they're quite the latest fashion. Or so I was told._

 _I will promise you this however: once this conflict has been brought to an end, I will be looking forward to coming home and seeing you once more. Words cannot even express how much I miss you and ache to hold you._

 _I love you, my dearest Leli. Always have and always will._

 _Forever yours,  
_ _Warden-Commander Aedan Cousland_

 _P.S., Yes, the healers have already informed me of your possible due date so I will try to make it back as soon as possible. And no, there will be no roses planted around the keep. At least not until the darkspawn are gone. Such beauty must always be allowed to flourish when there is peace and serenity in the land, yes?"_

Leliana smiled at the letter and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. To hear that he misses her and thinks of her and their child was more than enough to set her mind at ease. But what of the gifts mentioned in the note? She looked up and noticed that hanging on the doorknob is a fine silk Orlesian dress with purple horizontal lines on the sleeves, a lavender top with golden embroidery along with a red skirt. Attached to the dress is a bouquet of Andraste's Grace. She choked back a sob as she felt her baby kick again.

The scenery was just about perfect for her. A sweet, attentive husband… and a child of their own along the way. To Leliana, it seemed like she was destined to have a perfect family.

 _'If this is a dream,_ ' she thought, _'please don't wake me up.'_

##########

 **Several weeks later**

It was a quiet day for Amaranthine. The darkspawn threat had been quelled, with the City of Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep still standing despite suffering extensive damage during the siege. The citizens are overjoyed, with large sums of gold being donated from other nations to help rebuild areas devastated in the grueling days following the darkspawn defeat. Engineers have estimated that Amaranthine will be rebuilt in a year and Vigil's Keep in five.

Warden-Commander Cousland soon prepared to make his leave to return to Denerim after paying his respects to the many soldiers who perished during the fighting. He couldn't wait to go home to be with his wife, though he somehow suspected that a brief period of relaxation would soon be cut short. His suspicions proved to be correct as a dwarf entered his chambers.

"Atrast vala, Warden-Commander," he greeted. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I bring word from Orzammar. They're asking for your help once more."

Aedan furrowed his brow but maintained a calm and composed nature.

"I see. And who was it that sent you here to me? Was it King Harrowmont?"

The dwarf shook his head. "I'm just a messenger. I don't ask who sent me or not." He soon handed the Warden the message and took his leave before the Hero of Ferelden could even say anything.

Ignoring this, Aedan looked at the letter.

 _"They called it Amgarrak—victory—out of arrogance, or optimism. They hoped to earn a victory for the dwarven people by recreating Caridin's research. But the thaig was abandoned, the researchers lost. The Deep Roads swallowed Amgarrak and the dream of reclaiming our former glory._

 _While the darkspawn ravaged the surface, we sent an expedition to uncover the thaig. My brother was with them. They never returned._

 _I write to you, Warden, because you have accomplished things others have declared impossible. Help me find my brother, and bring him home. This is a matter of great sensitivity, and I can trust no one but you._

 _Ever your humble servant,  
_ _Jerrik Dace."_

As he finished reading, Aedan shook his head in annoyance and sighed in exasperation.

"There's always something more, isn't there?" Gathering the last of his gear, Aedan sent a messenger to Denerim to tell his wife that he's been delayed at the last minute. No doubt Leliana was not going to be happy, but hopefully her mood swings won't overcome her.

 _'Just hold on for me, Leli. I'll try and make this quick.'_

* * *

 **Translation(s):** "Atrast vala" = A formal greeting, literally "speak" or "find your tongue".


	8. Chapter 8

**24 Kingsway 9:31 Dragon**

Blades clashed, beasts screeched with each injury inflicted and silenced thereafter. To say that it was an unpleasant experience in the Amgarrak Thaig would be somewhat of an understatement. The Warden-Commander of Ferelden dutifully agreed to assist Jerrik Dace in locating the whereabouts of his brother, Brogan, who was part of an expedition into the Deep Roads that mysteriously disappeared.

 _'_ _Maker spit on this forsaken ruin!'_ he cursed. _'Why any dwarf would seek out Amgarrak's secrets for the sake of solely bringing power, wealth or prestige to their noble house is beyond me.'_

Aedan had prior experience in venturing the ancient dwarven thaigs during the Fifth Blight, but he hated being down here at a time like this for he longed to quickly return home to Denerim. His wife, Leliana, was heavily pregnant and was set to give birth at any moment. So he tried to finish this quickly and come back alive. For her sake, and for the baby.

He withdrew his blade Vigilance from the corpse of a recently slain undead and cleaned it off, preferring not to endure the horrible stench that had accompanied the group since they had arrived in the long forgotten thaig. There could be no doubt that something about Amgarrak made Aedan feel suspicious as of late. Around nearly every corner there would be a hostile encounter with rogue sentinel golems, demons, undead, and phantasmal shadows; no matter how many of them there were, more would simply take their place. Aedan and Jerrik already found Brogan, trapped in a level of the Fade within Amgarrak Thaig. From observing his current state, Brogan was made mentally unstable by extensive exposure to pure lyrium, but remained steady enough to strike at whatever the group encounters.

That somewhat worried Aedan a bit. Not just Brogan's state of mind but also his well-being. Just what did he witness down here that caused him to freak out at the slightest noise? What sort of creatures lies in wait in the shadows?

"No! Not there, not in there!" Brogan pleaded fearfully.

Jerrik turned to his younger brother. "I thought you trusted Darion. He said go to the forge. That's where everything is, including my research."

 _'_ _YOUR research?'_ Aedan thought bitterly. _'Just how far are you willing to go to obtain these ancient secrets that are meant to be long forgotten, Jerrik?'_

"No, Jerrik," Brogan said. "Can't you hear it? Chitter, skitter… in there, waiting."

"What's waiting for us down there?" Aedan inquired.

"It'll wear your face, Jerrik," Brogan continued. "Take if off in rips and strips…"

What Brogan described made Aedan's stomach churn. From what the frightened dwarf said and what was described in scholar Darion's journal, it was revealed that the creature Brogan saw was a Harvester, monstrous golems made from corpses that sustain themselves on the dead whether the bodies are long-deceased or freshly killed. Despite it all, after discovering the truth behind the Harvester's origins, the trio continued to press inward towards the forge to destroy the creature and bury this branch of golem research forever as it was deemed too dangerous. The skittering noises grew more frequent, and this made Aedan, Jerrik and Brogan to remain on high alert. In the shadows, they only saw what appears to be a tail that quickly scurried off out of sight. Nobody could really tell where the Harvester was or what it was waiting for.

"Over there!" Brogan yelled.

Aedan and Jerrik swiftly turned to Brogan's direction and saw the Harvester's head enter its large golem-like body made of flesh. The stench of the collected corpses made Aedan's head spin and threatened to vomit at the sight of such a vile creature.

"By the Maker!" Aedan exclaimed. "What is that thing?"

"No time, Warden! Just kill it!" Jerrik shouted.

"You don't need to tell me that twice, Jerrik!" Aedan replied.

The battle was long and proved extremely difficult as the Harvester would summon a number of skeletal minions and employing the use of its Vile Disembowelment techniques, brutally striking the party and tossing them backwards with such force when they were in its range. Aedan, Jerrik and Brogan struggled to maintain their footing and tried to deliver quick strikes before the Harvester swung around and tossed them again. Even with armor on, Aedan felt his ribs crack and muscles bruises form as blood came trickling down from his head. His shield felt like heavy and put quite a strain on his left arm, forcing him to discard the shield before limping back into the fight.

The Harvester gave a gurgling shriek as it pressed its advantage by grabbing Jerrik in one hand before slamming him into the ground. Brogan, despite being fearful, lashed out at the monster to save his brother. This got the monster's attention as it released Jerrik from its grip. He was wounded, but still alive. Aedan helped Jerrik back on his feet and both charged the Harvester from behind, slashing at its back legs and causing it to fall. The battle is pitched and the Harvesters shifts Aedan, Jerrik and Brogan through different levels of the Fade in order to become more powerful and unleashes more waves of animated corpses to attack them.

Wounded and physically exhausted, Aedan used his remaining strength to leap onto the Harvester and grab its appendages, pulling back as hard as he could as the creature fought back. With luck, Aedan yanked the Harvester's head off and stomped it to death. After a fierce battle the Harvester is finally slain. However the structural damage caused during the battle causes Amgarrak to begin to collapse.

"No!" Jerrik panicked. "It can't come down, not now!"

"This is not the time, Jerrik!" Aedan shouted. "In case if you hadn't noticed, this entire structure is collapsing all around us! We have to go! Now!"

"Time to go, Jerrik!" Brogan agreed. "The forge is destroyed, like Darion wanted."

Jerrik shook his head. "The creature is dead!" he insisted. "There could be other notes, more information too—"

His speech was abruptly halted as Aedan grabbed Jerrik by the collar and lifted the dwarf off the ground, eyes matching his in a blind fury.

"Wake up and take a good look around you!" Aedan shouted. "There are reasons why some things are best left forgotten, rather than making an attempt to recover what was deemed lost centuries ago! Caridin, your own Paragon, knew this research was wrong and refused to forcibly carry out such horrific experiments. Yet here you stand along with other misguided smith caste dwarves who will stop at nothing to repeat such an error; an error that ultimately led to the loss of Amgarrak and has the possibility to overrun what remains of your people! What value you believe remains is not worth all the lives that were lost! Darion, Brogan, the expedition… Are you telling me their lives don't matter to you at all?! You greedy, selfish bastard! You might be willing to take such a risk, but I'm not! So unless you want to try and find what you're looking for, then by all means stay with the rest of your fallen brethren in this crumbling ruin!"

Having spent his energy, Aedan tossed Jerrik to the ground. Brogan, having watched and heard, approached his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Jerrik," he said. "Not worth more death."

After reflecting on both Aedan's and Brogan's words, realizing the chaos that Amgarrak's research into Caridin's work has wrought, Jerrik reluctantly obliges and together they escape the thaig as Amgarrak finally collapses in on itself.

##########

"That's it…" Jerrik lamented, "it's over. Everything's lost."

"No, brother," Brogan said. "We're still alive. Let's go home."

Aedan nodded at the brothers and exchanged apologetic words with Jerrik, one the dwarf accepted. Jerrik apologized to Aedan as well for letting his own desires cloud his judgment. The Warden-Commander acknowledged to Jerrik that it takes a lot to admit one's own mistake and tells him to be more mindful next time.

With that, Aedan jumps on his horse and makes his departure from Orzammar to his estate in Denerim.

 _'_ _Leliana,'_ he thought, _'it won't be long now. Just hold on a little bit longer for me, love… I'm coming home.'_

##########

 _The Chancellor of Ferelden's Denerim Estate_

Leliana laid in bed gripping at the sheets as more elven maids tended to her need. Her face began to sweat and she groaned in discomfort with the increased pain shooting in her thighs. Already word had spread throughout the estate that Leliana's cervix dilated approximately two centimeters and everybody was rushing back and forth to get ready for the birth, occasionally bumping into each other, dropping wet towels and bowls of hot water. It was very busy and servants were in such a hurry.

Wynne remained at Leliana's bedside, whipping her sweat-covered brow and holding her hand in hers. The senior enchanter had already agreed to be the midwife and provide care however she could, for none trusted anyone else for the delivery other than Wynne who herself had experience in childbirth. She took the time to answers some of Leliana's questions, such as "Does it hurt this much?", "Is this normal?" or "Will my baby be healthy?" Wynne took notice of Leliana's concern and reminded her that these feelings are what mothers always ask when they're about to meet their first child.

"Oooohhhh…" Leliana groaned uncomfortably as she placed her remaining hand on her stomach. "Eeeughh, Maker… My little one, please remind me to throttle your father when he gets here."

Wynne chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure you don't mean what you say, Leliana. The compassion a woman can intuitively experience in childbirth can make her a source of healing and understanding for other women. What you're going through, it's exactly the same feeling as I had when I had my son. When your labor pains begin, it will serve as a reminder that the most precious gift a mother can give to her child is the love and joy as it is fundamentally a spiritual achievement that deepens the bond between them."

"I'd like to believe that," Leliana exhaustively replied, "but I never imagined it would make me feel like… Oooohh…" she groaned as she felt her child moving. Leliana was tired and in pain, and while she wanted nothing more than to sleep, her pregnancy wouldn't allow it. So by the time of her due date arrived, Leliana had no choice but be ready for anything.

"My baby… What will we call him? Or her? We never had time to pick out a name."

"We can never be so sure until we are certain of the child's gender. Whether you will have a son or a daughter, you and Aedan will be both provide them not only a name but also ensure that the child is given all they need to grow. After all, there is such a special sweetness in cherishing every minute with them. You are a kind, nurturing young woman, my dear. An example of what a mother should be."

Leliana smiled at Wynne's words as one of the maids wiped her brow while another tended to the sheets. She soon shut her eyes tight as another pain shot up, squeezing Wynne's hand as she released another moan.

"Be strong, child. You can do this. I know you can."

Leliana did not respond before feeling a certain wetness. Her eyes shot open, her body trembled as she lifted up the sheets to see what laid before her.

"W-W-W-Wynne…" she panicked. "I… I…"

Before she could get the words out, Leliana began screaming loudly in pain as she arched her back upwards, letting everyone in attendance know what came next.

"Her water just broke!" Wynne shouted. "It's time! She's going into labor!"

* * *

 **A/N : Cervical dilation (or cervical dilatation) is the opening of the cervix, the entrance to the uterus, during childbirth, miscarriage, induced abortion or gynecological surgery. Cervical dilation may occur naturally, or may be induced by surgical or medical means. **

**In the later stages of pregnancy, the cervix may already have opened up to 1–3 cm (or more in rarer circumstances), but during labor, repeated uterine contractions lead to further widening of the cervix to about 6 centimeters. From that point, pressure from the presenting part (head in vertex births or bottom in breech births), along with uterine contractions, will dilate the cervix to 10 centimeters, which is "complete." Cervical dilation is accompanied by effacement, the thinning of the cervix.**

 _ **General guidelines for cervical dilation:**_

 **-Latent phase: 0-3 centimeters  
** **-Active Labor: 4-7 centimeters**  
 **-Transition: 8-10 centimeters**  
 **-Complete: 10 centimeters.** Delivery of the infant takes place shortly after this stage is reached (although the mother does not always push right away.)


	9. Chapter 9

Aedan Cousland strode through the gates of Denerim, having just recently returned from Orzammar in the Frostback Mountains. It has been a long, exhausting week and the Warden-Commander was looking forward to settling down and rest. The nearby stable boy approached him and took his horse for the scheduled grooming, allowing Aedan time to scout the marketplace. On the way he bumped into Brother Genitivi again and the two traded banter about the Chantry's reaction to the rediscovery of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Efforts to refurbish the holy site have already begun with an expected completion date to be about a year or two.

King Alistair and Queen Anora were seen approaching the downtown market, accompanied by Teyrn Fergus Cousland of Highever, where upon noticing the return of the nation's hero they summoned him over for discussions.

"So it seems things in Bannorn are beginning to settle down…" Aedan mused.

"Albeit slowly, but yes," Alistair nodded. "Bann Sighard and Arl Bryland have already sent word that their lands are showing signs of recovery from the Blight."

Anora soon pitched in. "We have also received word that with the darkspawn incursion in Amaranthine quelled, several nations have sent a generous donation of coin and imported goods well ahead of scheduled trade negotiations."

"From whom?" Aedan asked.

"Antiva, Starkhaven, even Orlais," Fergus answered. "From what we know the donation appears to be largely symbolic, if not out of mere sympathy. Ferelden suffered greatly during the Blight and when word spread of the dire situation in Amaranthine, our trading partners were decent enough to lend us a considerable sum."

"I assume that necessary precautions were taken, considering Ferelden's current state of affairs?"

"We have had our own honor guard and several volunteers inspect the supplies for harmful contaminants if that's what you mean, Warden," Anora replied reassuringly. "So far, nothing appears to pose a significant problem."

"Not yet, anyway," Alistair added. "I'm mostly relieved that we haven't seen any stinky cheeses."

Anora rolled her eyes and shrugged. Although Alistair had learned much on how to govern a kingdom from Anora, it didn't stop the King of Ferelden and former Grey Warden from cracking a few jokes – even if it annoyed Anora and the court. Aedan, though he had his moments with Alistair during the Blight, merely gave a small smile as he watched the monarchs going at it again.

 _'_ _Try and reform him to your image completely if you must, Your Majesty,'_ thought Aedan sentimentally. _'But in the end you will have to eventually come to terms as I have and understand that Alistair will always be Alistair. It's just how he is.'_

The talks were soon interrupted when Erlina, Queen Anora's elven handmaiden Aedan had met prior to the Landsmeet during the Blight, came running into the room. Her hair was messy and covered parts of her face which were covered with beads of sweat.

"Your Majesties, Lord Chancellor," she panted, clearly exhausted. "My apologies for the sudden intrusion, but I was told to seek you out immediately should you return."

"And what has you so worked up that you had to come all this way?" Fergus questioned.

Erlina took a moment to catch her breath. As soon as she did, the elf slowly inhaled and exhaled as calmly as she could, steadily calming herself so her words were as clear as the morning sky.

"Forgive me, Your Lordship, but I'm advised to deliver a message directly to Lord Chancellor Cousland himself. No one else."

Fergus narrowed his eyes at the elf, but Aedan waived him off. "I see," he said in a calm and composed tone. "Please excuse me, King Alistair. Queen Anora. But I'm afraid I must take my leave."

Anora and Alistair looked at each other, their eyebrows slightly raised in confusion as to what was going on; but in the end, they chose not to make such a fuss. Fergus, on the other hand, remained somewhat suspicious. What could warrant his brother's attention when there was much to discuss once their meeting with the king and queen concluded?

Once Aedan was in the main hall with Erlina, they got straight to business.

"What's going on?"

"It's your wife, my lord."

Aedan's shoulders stiffed. "What about her?"

"I'm afraid the babe has come early, so Lady Leliana has gone into labor. The healer mage, um… mistress Wynne, I believe, has asked that you 'march straight into the estate at post haste.'"

Aedan's eyes went wide at the stunning revelation and momentarily went silent. _'Leli!'_ he murmured quietly. "I-I see…" he tried to compose himself. "Tell her I'll be— You know what? Never mind. I must personally see to this immediately!" he replied and didn't even bother to wait for Erlina to reply as he instinctively ran down the hallways and out the front door, determined to make it to his residence in time for the birth.

Unbeknownst to him, Fergus had been listening. He slowly got up (mostly to stretch his stiff and sore muscles) during the talks and leaned in close enough to eavesdrop but remained at distance to avoid detection.

 _'_ _You can do this, my little brother…'_ Fergus quietly encouraged. _'I know you can.'_

##########

It took some time, but Aedan burst through the front doors of his estate – the servants tending to their duties turned to look at him. He inquired as to where his wife was delivering the baby, and one of them pointed upstairs.

"I believe they're in the main bedchambers, my lord."

Aedan quietly thanked them and ran up the stairs, occasionally losing his footing and tripping over each flight of steps. Eventually he made it to the entrance that led to the room he and Leliana shared. He could hear the cries and howls of pain emanating from the other side, knowing that Leliana must be giving birth at this very moment.

He tried to reach for the doorknob, but one of the maidens stopped him.

"Please refrain from complicating such delicate matters, Lord Chancellor," she politely addressed him. "Mistress Wynne is at this very moment helping us deliver your and your wife's heir and has asked that you remain here until we call you."

Aedan felt himself tense up. "You dare deny me the right to tell me what I can and cannot do, especially in my home?" he gritted through his teeth.

"Of course not, my lord," she calmly replied. "All we ask is that we are given space so we can perform our duties without any complications."

"But… My wife, my child—" Aedan pleaded with worry, his composure beginning to falter.

"I understand your concern for their safety and well-being, my lord, but I assure you that we will do everything we can to ensure that the deliver goes as smoothly as possible. All we ask is that you remain here until we call you."

Aedan had wanted to argue against such a notion, but could not bring himself to do such a thing or rather anything else at this moment. Slowly he began to release his grip on the door and escorted himself to the nearest seat, brushing his hands in his dark shoulder-length hair as anxiety became more intense as he heard another long and loud howling of pain from the room.

 _'_ _Leli…'_ Aedan whispered quietly. _'Maker preserve me, but please let her be alright.'_

As the hours passed by, Aedan remained seated; exhausting creeping up on him, he fought to keep himself awake. The sun had already begun setting in the distance behind him, yet the sound of screams and loud moans continued. To keep his nerves steady, some of the servants had brought Aedan herbal tea. He mostly preferred Rivaini spice tea, but at this point he'd prefer the aroma of any supplement if it is meant to keep him steady with the ongoing and grueling progress.

"You're doing good, Leliana!" he vaguely heard Wynne shout. "I can see the head. Just keep pushing!"

The mere sound of it almost caused Aedan to shatter the cup he was holding in his hand. _'I take it that means it won't be long now,'_ he thought.

A minute felt like an hour, and an hour felt like a day. Some feelings were rather normal for first-time fathers to experience when the arrival of their first offspring was imminent. For Aedan, however, it seemed that he was getting too anxious at such anticipation. He had taken breathing exercises to steadily slow down his heart rate so it doesn't cause him to inadvertently threaten his own health. As the sun vanished and the moon and stars began illuminating the night sky, weariness crept up again. Suddenly, the moans got louder and more regular before everything went completely silent. And without warning, a tiny cry pierced the air. The female midwives assisting Wynne came out of the room and helped Aedan to his feet after he fell back in anticipation. When asked of Leliana's condition, they assured him she was doing just fine and was very tired after the delivery.

"And what of the child?" he asked, seeming rather anxious.

"The babe is just fine, my lord. Do not worry," they smiled before pointing to the room. "Would you like to see him?"

"'Him'?" Aedan said quietly as he realized what they were implying.

"Congratulations, my lord," they quietly praised. "It's a boy."

Aedan felt his chest tighten, a smile slowly forming across his cheeks and his eyes watering.

"C-can I…?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

"Of course," they smiled.

The midwives opened the door and allowed Aedan inside where he found Leliana drenched in sweat and resting her head on the pillow. In her arms laid a bundle of silk sheets, wrapped around a small figure visibly asleep. The only thing noticeable about that child was the few strands of red hair, likely inherited from his mother. The infant then made a small noise, puckering its lips in the process. That in turn woke up Leliana, as she noticed Aedan had just entered and was leaning over her to look at the newborn.

"How are you feeling, love?" Aedan asked.

"A little sore, dearest, but I'll be fine. No thanks to you," Leliana jokingly replied, giving a playful punch to Aedan's shoulder. "You put me through this again, and I'll kill you where you stand."

"Promises, promises," he chuckled.

The mood then changed as they both turned to look at the baby.

"Look at him, Leliana," Aedan said quietly. "We have a son. Our son…"

"Our little baby…" Leliana whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks. This caught the baby's attention as he turned to look up at its parents. "Bonjour, mon petit," Leliana cooed in Orlesian. " _Salut. Je suis votre maman._ "

"Hey, don't forget me!" Aedan playfully pouted, causing Leliana to laugh. "Hi there, pup. I'm your father. Welcome to the world."

It was a perfect moment for the new parents. Although both knew that it would be difficult for a Grey Warden to be capable of reproducing, the birth of their son was a miracle. It brought them even closer together, and neither wanted it to end. As the infant fell back to sleep, the fateful question was asked:

"What do you think we should name him?" Leliana asked.

"You gave birth to him, Leli. I think it's only fair that you get to name him," Aedan answered, but Leliana persisted.

"I believe it should be the father who names his son, no?"

"If you insist," Aedan conceded to Leliana's opinion. As he turns to his sleeping son, after thinking long and hard, he found one. "Adrian." He then turned to Leliana for a reply. All he got was a nod, basically earning her approval.

"Then from this moment forth, little one, your name shall be Adrian, a son of Ferelden's noble House Cousland and my heir. As long as this body continues to draw breath, my boy, no harm shall ever fall upon you. The chaos of the world will never come to you. I swear to you, as your father, your mother and I will protect you."

##########

For the rest of the night, Aedan was still awake at the start of a new beginning in his life. Beside him was his wife Leliana, who remained asleep after giving birth. She often shifted position in her sleep and only ceased when Aedan wrapped his arms around her. Next to their bed was a crib that contained their new bundle of joy.

Adrian Bryce Cousland of Ferelden, born on 26 Kingsway 9:31 Dragon via natural childbirth, weighed an approximately 7 pounds 12 ounces.

Surely word of what transpired will no doubt spread across the world like wildfire, but for now, for the new parents – that can wait. Let them have their own precious moment. Aedan slowly crawled out of bed, and quietly made his way towards the crib. Gently picking up his newborn son without waking, Adrian stirred in his sleep a bit, though Aedan held him close as he looked out the window into the Denerim marketplace.

"You see that?" he whispered quietly to his son. "One day, my son, you will forge a legacy greater than any in Thedas would ever dream of. I know you're too young to understand, but know that your mother and I will always be there for you. Whatever you need, whatever you ask, you shall have it. You are our cherished son. We love you, and thank the Maker for delivering you to us."

As he continued to gaze into the night sky, Leliana was watching them. Smiling lovingly at the sight of her husband and their newborn child, Leliana felt tears streaming down her face.

 _'_ _Oh, Aedan,'_ she mused. _'My dearest one, thank you… thank you both so much, for giving me everything.'_

She wanted to join them, but decided not to ruin the moment and continued to watch them until she feel back to sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a brand new day. But what will they expect in the near future? We'll never know for sure. Only fate and perhaps even the Maker can even truly decide.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, this is it! Aedan's and Leliana's first child was born and a new adventure will begin in the near future for them and their new family. Thank you guys for sending positive feedback and encouraging me to do more. It really gives me the motivation to keep on going (even though school often demands most of my time).

Also, just be sure that just because the baby has been born doesn't necessarily mean that it's now the end of the chapter; I'm still trying to come up with new ideas on how to proceed. Again, this is not the end of the story – the story will indeed continue. If you haven't read the prequel "We've Been Through A Lot, Haven't We?" please be sure to do so. Be sure to let me know what you think of the story so far in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

 **Translation(s):** "Bonjour, mon petit. Salut. Je suis votre maman,"in French means "Hello, little one. Hi. I am your mother."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **What's up, guys? Sorry for the two-month long hiatus. I've not gotten to updating the story since I've had to deal with school work (including final exams) and now as of late my computer has started crashing at random – and therefore erasing everything I've saved. I promise I'll get back to posting more chapters as I can so please be patient and bear with me for a moment.**

 ** _(That includes you as well, movienut96, since you've asked me to commission this storyline)_**

 **Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Also if you have any ideas you'd like me to incorporate, send me a message in my inbox and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

 **15 Harring, 9:31 Dragon**

With the first three months passing by, things at the Chancellor's estate appear to have been more lively than ever since the birth of the Hero of Ferelden's son Adrian. Maids and nannies were called in to nurse the young lord whenever his parents were away – though rumor has spread that the toddler entertains himself by being troublesome. He cries around the clock whenever he's unhappy, fusses with his nannies when he doesn't want to wear or eat something he detests, and appears uncooperative to strangers he doesn't know. But whenever his parents are home, young Adrian resumes the role of being the happiest baby boy. Not that many are complaining, however, taking care of a baby after the Blight hit Ferelden hard has not always been as easy as it seems.

Leliana, on the other hand, has adjusted to being a mother in stride. As she quietly hums to herself as she walks down the hall, she stops short as she hears the giggling of her son as her brother-in-law Fergus often visits to play with his nephew, making plenty of goofy faces towards him to keep the child entertained. She doesn't intrude on this bonding session, as she continues to observe.

"Who's a big boy?" Fergus asked in a playful tone as Adrian stared blankly at him. "That's right! You are! Yes, you are!" With that, Fergus slowly tickled the boy, causing Adrian to erupt in laughter.

Leliana's heart melted whenever her son was happy. Just three months old and Adrian already he has people wrapped around his finger. As she looked out the window, Leliana noticed the change in the sun's position.

"Brother Fergus?" she called out to him. "It's almost time for Adrian's nap."

Fergus paid no mind and continued to play with Adrian.

"Fergus?" Leliana called once more.

Again, no response.

"Fergus!" Leliana shouted, finally feeling her patience wearing thin at not getting a response from the Teyrn of Highever. That seemed enough to get Fergus's attention as he stopped his activities and looked back at the Orlesian bard.

Regaining her composure, Leliana made her way into the room to pick up Adrian, gently cradling and holding him close by.

"I know this means much to you, and I appreciate it, but if he isn't put down for his nap then I'm afraid he will keep us up at night again."

"It's only natural that a babe keeps his mother and father awake at night, Leliana," Fergus replied. "After all, at his age, it's the only way he knows how to communicate whenever he wants something."

"That much I figured out already," Leliana sighed in exhaustion. Indeed, there have been moments where she and Aedan did not get much of a good night's sleep since their son was born. At times Adrian would wake his parents when he started crying whether it involved hunger, changing, the desire for attention or wanting comfort after having a bad dream.

Fergus took note of this. "He can't help it. It's only natural. That's how Oriana and I handled Oren when he was…" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence and looked down sadly. The memories of losing his wife and son during the Highever massacre continued to trouble him, and it didn't take long for Leliana to understand the emotional expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Brother Fergus," she consoled him.

"No," he said calmly, "it's alright. I'll find some way to cope. But come, it's getting late. I should let you tuck in Adrian, and I should return to Highever soon. Perhaps we could arrange another visit?"

"I'm sure Adrian would like that," Leliana smiled.

"Then I suppose it's settled. Take care of yourself, sister," Fergus said as he bowed his head slightly and made his way out the door.

Leliana returned the courtesy and as the doors closed, she looked down at her son.

"Well," Leliana cooed at the infant, "it's time for _you_ to take a nap, my little one." Adrian looked at his mother innocently as she leaned down to blow air on his bare stomach, making the youngster once again break out in a fit of giggling.

As nightfall began setting in, Leliana gently laid her son Adrian into his crib – taking in the innocence of her small creation. The little boy looked up at his mother, patting the hand placed on him as the bedsheets were pulled up to him.

Never breaking her glance from her child, Leliana opened her mouth to speak – and begins to sing:

 _"_ _Aneth ara, Lethallin._

 _Mi da'vehn sulahn melana._

 _Vir ar melana._

 _Dareth se era'en._

 _Vir ar melana._

 _Dareth se era'en._

 _Aneth ara, Lethallin._

 _Mi da'vehn sulahn melana._

 _Vir ar melana._

 _Dareth se era'en._

 _Vir ar melana._

 _Dareth se era'en Lethallin._

 _Mi da'vehn sulahn melana._

 _Vir ar melana._

 _Dareth se era'en._

 _Vir ar melana._

 _Dareth se era'en._

 _Vir ar melan._

 _Dareth se._

 _Aneth ara, Lethallin_ _."_

As Leliana was in the middle of singing a lullaby, Adrian's eyes began to slowly close as he released the grip on his mother's finger until finally he fell asleep. When she finished her song, Leliana leaned down and gently pressed her lips on the child's forehead and hugged her child. Before exiting the room, she tossed a backwards glance.

"Goodnight, my sunshine," Leliana whispered as she slowly closed the door.

##########

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the southern Bannorn**

"How soon can you do it?" a mysterious voice asked.

"As soon as possible."

"It had better be. If word were to get out of my master's plan…"

"It won't, sire. My men and I will make short work of the Warden."

"Don't underestimate him. He is more skilled in battle than you think."

"Then we'll have to… _improvise_."

* * *

 **A/N** **: What does this strange diabolical figure have in store for the Hero of Ferelden, and does it have something to do with a family he strives to protect? Find out next time!**

 **Elven translation from "A Rogue Heart" (?):**

 _"_ _Aneth ara, Lethallin."_ = "Greetings, my friend."

 _"_ _Mi da'vehn sulahn melana."_ = "The blade of the People sings through time."

 _"_ _Vir ar malena."_ = "Time is my path."

 _"_ _Dareth se era'en."_ = "Be safe in your dreams."


	11. Chapter 11

**Vigil's Keep – Throne Room, Amaranthine**

"If there are no more pressing matters to discuss, then this meeting is adjourned."

As the moment at court was drawing to a conclusion, the nobility were last seen leaving the council chambers and departed to their respective lands in the arling of Amaranthine. Among the nobles, the reigning Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Amaranthine's arl, Aedan Cousland was the last to leave the throne room of Vigil's Keep. The distinguished hero of the Order and conqueror of the Fifth Blight, one would figure the world would be at his fingertips; but that's only but a partial aspect people assume most of the time. In truth, Aedan has been very busy as of late. And now with a family of his own, there hasn't been a moment of leisure time for the Warden; as much as he might want it for himself, however.

 _'_ _Another day at court, another day of having to remind them we must be willing to make the hard decisions if we are to rebuild this land,'_ Aedan murmured. _'But someone must do it, lest we risk ruining Amaranthine and accomplish nothing.'_

Pushing the front gates open, soldiers and workers greeted their lord before resuming to rebuilding the damaged fortress. During the darkspawn incursion into Amaranthine, the darkspawn faction led by The Mother inflicted significant damage to the fortress of Vigil's Keep while the Warden was busy defending the city. The decision almost cost him the fortress, but due to the latest additions and upgrades installed by the dwarven stonemason Voldrik Glavonak, Vigil's Keep withstood the onslaught and remains standing.

The city of Amaranthine is on its way to making a full recovery, as well. According to Garevel, Aedan's new seneschal and former Captain of the City Guard, reconstruction efforts in Amaranthine will be completed within the following month.

 _'_ _So much has been devastated that day. Pray to the Maker that our children will not have to suffer the consequences of my actions should the worst ever happen.'_

It wasn't an easy decision, choosing to spare the Architect's life in exchange for the sole promise of future cooperation between the Disciples and the Grey Wardens. Aedan remembered how his meeting with the First Warden and his advisors were, how they fiercely reprimanded him and believed what he did that day was a mistake that will only come back to haunt him and condemn all people of Thedas of something worse than a potential Sixth and/or Seventh Blight.

Still, since the First Warden was not very active in actually leading the Grey Wardens, the military authority actually laid in the hands of each regional Warden-Commander. As the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, it was Aedan's decision to make, not Weisshaupt's. And he swore to himself and others that if he had indeed made the wrong decision then he would accept whatever punishment.

Regardless, Aedan brushed his mind off the darkspawn incursion and simply focused on returning to his estate in Denerim, eager to return to his wife and young son.

 _'_ _Not long, now,'_ Aedan dwelled pleasantly. He missed both Leliana and Adrian every much and thought about them every day, even while on duty.

While traveling through a nearby forest, Aedan's thoughts were broken when he heard rustling in the nearby bushes, prompting him to cautiously grab the hilt of his blade. Remaining motionless, Aedan scanned the nearby area for potential trouble. As he slowly took one step forward, more noises were heard. Closing his eyes and slowly exhaling, Aedan quickly steps to the left; just on time as an unnamed assailant lunged forth with his blade, missing his target. Aedan unsheathed his blade and made his move, only for his advance to be halted as another hooded figure ensnared him with a chain and dagger combination. As more assassins descended from the trees, Aedan found himself in quite a bit of sticky situation.

"Kill the Warden!" one of them shouted.

The assassin holding Aedan in place with chains grabbed the dagger and thrusted forward, aiming to stab the Hero of Ferelden from behind—managing one lucky strike on his right flank. It took some time and uncomfortable maneuvering but Aedan head-butted the assailant behind him, causing the assassin to stumble backwards and releasing his grip on the chains. Wounded and now free, Aedan charged at his attackers and was able to fell three of them, all while bearing additional slash marks in the process.

"Your reputation precedes you, Warden," one of the remaining assassins remarked in a thick, heavy accent.

"However…" said the lead assassin, "this doesn't mean this is over."

Aedan didn't bother to wait as he brandished the longsword Vigilance and tried to attack, only for the assailants to pull out smoke bombs and deploy them. Using the thick cover of smoke, they made their escape as Aedan covered his eyes and coughed in the confusion. Once the smoke cleared, they were gone. After observing his surroundings and recognizing that the threat had subsided, albeit only temporarily, Aedan placed his sword back into its sheath.

"Who were those men?" Aedan questioned as he began tending to his wounds. "And what… or who… could they possibly want after this?" It was then decided that he should warn both King Alistair and Queen Anora of the danger, just to be on the safe side in case if the people who attacked him chose to go after them as well.

He also decided to warn Leliana. After all, he couldn't risk his attackers going after his family, as well.

"Leli, please wait for me."

##########

 **Meanwhile, back in Denerim…**

Events at the Cousland Estate were going by rather smoothly. For Leliana, every day was a brand new day as she doted on her son with such loving affection. As she sat in the guest wing, Leliana spent most of the evening blowing air onto Adrian's bare stomach, causing the infant to burst into a fit of laughter—unable to contain himself from his mother's tickle torture.

"Who's my big baby?" she cooed. "That's right! You are!"

Little Adrian continued his fit of laughing as he wiggled around. It was a rather fun moment for the two, a mother-son bond that Leliana herself found herself amazed at. Maker's breath, Leliana loved her son than she could ever imagine. Whatever he wanted, she got for him. Whenever he cried, she provided comfort. And nothing was going to come between a mother and her offspring.

As the boy was calming down to catch a breath, Leliana continued to keep her eyes on him. "Oh my," she proclaimed feigning exhaustion. "You're quite the playful little thing, no?"

Adrian giggled as he reached up with both arms, beckoning his mother to pick him up. It is a request Leliana always granted willingly. She reached down and lifted her son into her arms as she bounced him around a little bit, enjoying the sounds Adrian made. They soon made their way out of the room and headed for the main hall, where she would take the occasional stroll in the downtown Denerim marketplace. It was one of her hobbies since she moved into the estate with her husband almost a year ago, and local businesses have always tried to attract the family's attention into buying one of their items but most of the time they were waived off as Lord and Lady Cousland have always wanted more time for themselves than unnecessarily wasting it.

Leliana had spent the last fifteen minutes browsing one of the merchant's goods, and often made remarks about what she perceived as flawed in comparison to her native Orlais.

"Eugh, dead people jewelry!" was one of the words Leliana would occasionally blurt out if certain jewels failed to meet her expectations, or "You clearly haven't been to Orlais, no?" would be another. This sometimes brought out the merchant's ire, but Leliana would outwit them before walking away—pretending to be a bored, unsatisfied customer in search of something else.

"Some things never change, do they?" a voice called to her.

Leliana turned and noticed Alistair waiving her over. She was sometimes allowed to attend certain Privy Council meetings with her husband since their old friend assumed the Fereldan throne alongside Queen Anora before her pregnancy was first announced. In her words, it was "…alright," to say the least. Alistair had surprised many by learning the arts of governance, proving himself to be an effective and popular king. But even then the former Grey Warden would always be himself to his friends instead of just the King of Ferelden whenever possible.

"Only on occasions, Alistair," Leliana replied. "The rest is just unavoidable."

"That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" Alistair asked innocently as he approached the Orlesian bard and looked down at Adrian. "Hey, buddy. Forgot to say 'hello' to your favorite Uncle Alistair?"

Adrian merely put on a pouting face, as if he intended to make fun of Alistair.

"Hey!" Alistair protested. Leliana, on the other hand, started laughing.

"No matter how hard you try, Alistair, my little gift from the Maker learned how to play it better."

"Oh, Maker," Alistair replied playfully. "This is your influence isn't it, Leliana?"

Leliana placed one hand to her hip, feigning innocence. "Your Majesty, I have no idea what you're talking about."

The two traded playful banter for the next thirty minutes on the way to the royal palace. Upon its conclusion, Leliana and Alistair made it to the palace gates.

"And then Aedan looked at me and said 'The next time you bring in Bann Ceorlic and he starts acting like a raving lunatic again, I'm going to hit you; king or no king' and walked away."

Leliana chuckled. "That does sound like him."

"Yes," Alistair agreed. "Anyway… How are things going between you two nowadays? I mean, you have a kid and all-"

Leliana merely took a glance at Alistair; silencing him into thinking he may have overstepped his bounds. She sighed.

"Things haven't always been easy and we always see each other whenever we can, but that doesn't mean that our feelings changed. I understand that he pushes himself too hard for our sake, and I know that he wants the best for us. But as long as we have each other, then it's more than enough. More than most would say."

"Of course, Leliana, I didn't mean to offend," Alistair apologized.

Leliana shook her head. "No, it's alright. I know that you meant well, Alistair. We're doing better than you could imagine. And the two of us are expecting him to return home soon."

"Well, if you do see him…" Alistair paused, choosing his next words carefully. "I'll be giving him some time off from his duties at court. Eamon will take over for a while. The three of you deserve some time to yourselves, after all."

Leliana nodded. "Of course; I think both Adrian and I would like that."

Alistair and Leliana both exchanged pleasantries as they both made their way to their respective assigned housing. The king returned to the palace, and the bard made her way home to the estate.

But little did they know that they were being stalked…

* * *

 **A/N: What could possibly be in store for Aedan and Leliana? Find out next time in the next chapter. Also be sure to keep flooding the inbox and reviews with opinions and suggestions. Thanks for tuning in, and I'll see you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12

Aedan made his way back to the front gates of Denerim at nightfall, albeit his return to the capital was delayed considering recent events. The expression on his face explained quite clearly that he was in quite a hurry and _did not_ appreciate being held up by the city guard's newly instated security protocol at this moment in time. He did not come this far just to be stalled again. The back-and-forth bickering between Aedan and the guardsmen was enough to attract the attention of Sergeant Kylon, the officer whom Aedan had met in the market district during the Blight almost a year ago. Once Kylon saw who was causing such a ruckus at this hour, he quickly stepped in.

"Apologies, Warden," Kylon said. "My men and I did not recognize you coming in. To be honest, we were expecting your arrival some time ago."

"No harm done, sergeant," Aedan dismissed in a slightly irritated tone. "But as you can see I'm in a bit of a hurry. Now if you don't mind as to allow me entry? It's urgent."

"Understood, my lord."

Kylon motioned his officers to stand aside to let Aedan pass. Some of the new recruits grumbled at their jobs being hindered, but knew when to hold their tongues to avoid speaking out of turn. As the guardsmen were escorting Aedan's horse to the stables, the Warden proceeded to his targeted destination: to his family at the estate. With the recent assassination attempts against him, Aedan became concerned for the safety and well-being of his wife Leliana and their son Adrian and was dead certain that whoever wanted him dead would surely go after them as well if they couldn't get the job done. Aedan wouldn't allow that to happen. Not again. He had already lost one family even before the Battle of Ostagar took place, before he became a Grey Warden. He failed to protect his mother and father, his sister-in-law Oriana and young nephew Oren from the disgraced Arl Rendon Howe's treachery—knowing he would show none of them any mercy what's so ever. His friends, his servants… all of them. Was being able to let go of the past easy for Aedan? Of course not. Nothing ever is. And to the Void to anyone who would dare stoop so low as to take away another. Like the eyes of a hawk, Aedan cautiously scanned every passing corner from each alley and every rooftop he passed while on route to his home in search for any signs of danger, his guard up and senses remaining on alert. Aedan felt his nerves race erratically and his breathing was much more shallow as he approached the front door to his estate.

 _'_ _Calm yourself, Aedan,'_ he thought, taking a brief moment to calm himself down. _'Remember what grandfather Mac Eanraig always told you when you were a boy: if you allow your mind to become consumed by the dreadful clouds of stress and anxiety, whether or not it is voluntary, then you not only face the risk of straying too far from the path you seek but also the risk of losing everything you hold so dear.'_

Taking a deep breath in, Aedan slowly exhaled as he checked his pulse. His heart rate was slowly returning to its original state, indicating that he was beginning to regain control of himself. Learning to take it easy and not fret too much about what was on his mind, Aedan reached for the handle and pulled it open before entering inside—but not before taking one more backwards glance outside. Determining that the danger hasn't presented itself yet, Aedan closed the door behind him; just in time as two elven maids greeted him.

"Welcome back, Chancellor," one of them greeted politely in a distinct accent not native of Ferelden—hinting that she hailed from Nevarra. "Mistress Leliana was inquiring about the time of your arrival. I assume that all is well regardless?"

"In a matter of speaking, depending on how you tend to perceive it."

The other one tilted her head. "Then I suppose that's our way of telling us that there some… unpleasantness in Amaranthine?"

Aedan shrugged, not in the mood to divulge any further. "As I said, it depends on how you tend to perceive it. Anyway, lass, you two said something about Leliana asking for me? Where is my wife at this very moment?"

"She was last seen heading into the bedroom after putting the young lord down for his nap, my lord. I believe that's where she's still is."

"Then I shall not delay her any longer than is necessary. You are dismissed."

The two maids curtseyed and left to their assigned quarters for the night, but only one stayed behind as Aedan motioned her over. As she approached, Aedan leaned in close to her ear and began whispering: _"Have the guards' patrol rotations slightly altered for the night. And have them be wary of any potential trouble, but also keep it quiet. We don't want anyone causing any unnecessary ruckus."_ She nodded and went to perform her last duties. As both left the room, Aedan began resuming his march towards the bedroom. It was late, and everyone present was tired and yearned for a good night's sleep. Rumors abound that something was afoot was quickly met with silent reprimands, so although the guardsmen were rather suspicious of the sudden change in their formation they went along with it—noting that their lord must've had his reasons for doing so.

Back inside, Aedan had just finished removing his Grey Warden armor and changed into his night clothes. He cringed slightly as he felt a stinging sensation on his side; the wound he sustained from the failed attempt on his life was still raw and no matter much he tended it, it still caused him a slight deal of discomfort. Repeatedly striking himself at the site of his earlier injury to deaden the pain, Aedan felt his side go numb for a bit and made his way past his son's room. He could see the tiny infant was now just a slightly bit bigger than he was previously and it was only a matter of time before he could begin to actually have some fun with little Adrian. Aedan himself couldn't resist quietly opening the door and just take in the fact that Adrian is his son. _His_ son. It seemed like it was only yesterday when Aedan was just sitting outside anxiously whilst listening to Leliana's screams during the delivery and the cry of their first child making his arrival to the world known to all. Reaching down, Aedan brushed his finger across the toddler's head—moving a few strands of red hair to the side, causing Adrian to stir in his crib and rub his eyes before going back to sleep seemingly oblivious of his father's presence.

"Sweet dreams, pup," Aedan whispered. "Your mother and I will be seeing you bright and early tomorrow. I promise we'll have fun together as a family this time. Just try not to keep us up all night again, alright?"

With that, Aedan smiled as he made his way out of Adrian's room and closed the door quietly so as to not wake him. All previous concerns briefly left his mind as he opened the door to his bedroom to see Leliana finished changing into her thin nightgown before she sitting down to begin brushing her hair. Aedan just stood there at the entrance leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, admiring the view and the beauty his wife was emanating. But mostly he just enjoyed watching her. Leliana's curves and hips were voluptuous even before and after she gave birth, her skin was as smooth as silk and her lips glistened in the candlelight as the moon shined through their window. As he sat there, Leliana put her brush down on the table and smiled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more subtle than that if you wish to continue staring at me like that without my knowing, dearest."

"So you knew I was here? Then I suppose there's no more use in trying to make myself rather scarce, even to you, Leli."

He pressed himself off the wall and made his way to Leliana, embracing her in a warm hug, placing a kiss on her head. Leliana sighed happily as her husband continue to hold her the way he did, strong to provide protection yet gentle enough to make her feel comfortable. She no longer cared that the red hair she brushed was getting messy again—there will be enough time to do so when the sun rises again before making the necessary arrangements for Adrian's first birthday set in the following weeks. What's more is that Aedan will be here to celebrate it with them. He placed another affectionate peck on Leliana's head, earning him one of her giggles.

"I missed you so much."

"As I you, Leli. These past few days have been… quite lonely without you and the boy."

"Flatterer."

Leliana took Aedan by the hand and set him down on the bed, only letting go to cover her mouth as she gave a big yawn. Her green eyes showed that the day has left her completely exhausted with having little room to rest; there was always something going on that demanded her immediate attention. Managing the staff, exchanging letters with Mother Dorothea and raising a baby while her husband is away most of the time simultaneously took an enormous strain from her—but like many who can hold their own in a fight, Leliana managed quite well though that didn't stop Aedan from feeling guilty of having her shoulder most of the burden at home and wished he could do more; but every time he makes an attempt to do so he would get the persistent "stare" from Leliana as if she's telling him that he shouldn't overdo it any further than he did during the Blight. He remembered very well what Leliana told him: _"You've done so much for us and carried the weight of an entire nation on your shoulders, darling. I'm not asking you for more. No one is. You have done your fair share, so from now on we'll be doing everything we can so_ _ **you**_ _can have a moment to yourself. After all, we're in this together. Just you and me, love."_

Leliana's choice of words were rather convincing, tempting even. As both laid their heads back onto the pillows and under the sheets to go to sleep, Aedan's body shifted in one direction as he felt his side being quite warm. The groan that he bottled up accidently slipped out his mouth as he broke away from the embrace and stood up, so quickly that Aedan forgot that in the process he had accidently woke up Leliana. It didn't take long for her to notice Aedan placing his hand on his side and the disgruntled expression on his face to make her suspicious—for she what she saw afterwards was one the bard herself was not expecting at all.

"Maker's breath! Aedan, what happened?" Leliana exclaimed in shock as she noticed the red stain on Aedan's nightshirt. "You're bleeding!"

 _'_ _Shit!'_ Aedan cursed. It seemed that while he was repeatedly smacking his side to make the pain stop he had perhaps unintentionally caused his patched up wound to re-open again.

"It's nothing serious."

Leliana looked at Aedan, her eyes mixed with suspicion and worry about his remark. "'Nothing serious'? Aedan Sarim Cousland, I've met countless people who lie before we met. Some of them do it rather poorly. But to hear one coming from you of all people? That is not like you at all! I want you to tell me exactly what happened this instant. Who hurt you?"

Aedan just looked at Leliana, eye to eye. Although she is known to being generally sweet and gentle natured Leliana can be quite serious depending on the situation, and she has a temper of her own as well. And with each passing moment, Leliana was in no mood for games. She wanted the truth, and she wanted it now.

"That's the thing, Leliana," he sighed. "I… don't know who my assailants were, or why they attacked me. All I know is that they wanted me dead for some reason." As he tended his wounds once more, Aedan took his time to explain what happened. Leliana just stood there, listening, taking in the information of what Aedan was telling her. The assassins, their perceived fixation with him, and even his concerns that Leliana and their son might become a target should the enemy find anything they might use as leverage… or worse. "I took down my fair share, even though one of them almost did me in right there. Whatever the reasons were for doing so, I do not know. But all I know for certain… is that they will not stop until the deed is done, and eliminate any and all who are possibly connected with me in some manner of fashion."

"Did you know what they looked like?"

"Most of them worse some kind of… ceremonial clothing unlike any I've seen in my studies. White clothing, silverite helmets covering the entirety of their face, goldish dark pants… and an insignia on each forearm bearing the mark of a serpent. Or a dragon, of some sort."

Leliana frowned. "Why? Why would anyone want to do you harm?"

"I don't know," Aedan shook his head. "It's possible that someone has a grudge against me for something that happened in the past, or this could be the rise of a new threat none of us are prepared for. That's why I was delayed earlier this morning, and why I had to change the patrol a bit. If the assassins decide to come here… then we must be prepared."

"Aedan…" Leliana said rather upset that the lifetime of happiness she wanted feeling like it's slowly crumbling away. Aedan took his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Leliana, you know I've already lost one family to the horrors of the chaos Howe unleashed before I became a Grey Warden. How almost all my entire family was slaughtered like animals before my very eyes. I don't know what the reasons are them doing what they are, but I do know this: I won't let them accomplish their task. And I will _not_ let them take you and Adrian away from me."

Leliana took her hand and placed it on Aedan's hand on her cheek. She looked sad at how much distress this seemingly new threat is causing her family. But as she placed her hand on Aedan's shoulder, her resolve soon found a way to make itself known as clear as day.

"No matter what happens," she said, "you're not in this alone. I will always be at your side. I'm not going anywhere, love. Even if the Maker himself tries to tear us apart. I promise you."

Aedan smiled. "Somehow, I believe you."

"Good."

With that, Leliana finished cleaning Aedan's wounds and draped it in a new set of bandages before the two fell into a deep sleep. Whatever the reasons for targeting the Hero of Ferelden directly, the assassins were in for quite the surprise should they try to make another go at him again—especially in a well-fortified position that is heavily defended. As he felt his eyes close, Aedan's mind drifted off into a place where none dared disturb him. Despite the constant dreams of darkspawn and archdemons, he had learned to block those thoughts out and regain a sense of control of his thoughts during his dream cycle.

##########

"Well? What news have you?" one anonymous figure asked from the shadows.

"The Warden was clearly stronger than we originally anticipated. It seemed he knew exactly that we were tailing him. He was ready for us, and when we sprung the trap, he slayed several of our best agents. I'm sorry, my lord. I take full responsibility for the failure."

As footsteps made its way towards the surviving agent, a hand reached out from the shadows and was placed directly on the assassin's shoulder.

"I understand."

The man for a moment felt a sense of relief. However…

"I understand… that you are a weak, incompetent fool. A failure, a disgrace to our homeland."

But before he could respond, the hand on the shoulder soon found its way around the man's neck before flicking a lightning-fast speed—letting a sickening CRACK! before the assassin slumped to the ground. Dead. A group of hooded men looked on in shock, some even whispering to the person standing next to them of what they had just witnessed.

" _Vishante kaffas!_ " the mysterious man cursed as he stepped forth into the moonlight. "Need I remind you all of how important it is to be finished with any who dare pose a threat to our plans? Did I not stress enough how that such a failure costs us not only time but also forces us to alter our designs for the future?!" Grabbing his staff, his fiery temper had subsided as he grinned wickedly. "No matter. We've got plenty of time to adjust course, and… to find more suitable replacements. One that will hopefully give us the results we need… Brothers, sisters, the time to act is upon us! For too long the south has been riddled with chaos and discord. The false prophets have declared us heathens, monsters who are responsible for the plague known as 'the Blight'! We have been scorned, sneered at, our legacy torn apart by inferior beings believing they are the superior! They are nothing but _soporati_ , slaves! The lot of them! More than 1400 years ago, our country was the pinnacle of what Thedas could truly become if bring the world to heel and take back the land that is rightfully ours! By our own hands, we shall see that dream become a reality. Who's with me?"

The cultists gave a loud, supportive cheer and began chanting.

" _Na via lerno victoria!_ Long live Lucius Aurius! Long live the Venatori! Long live the Tevinter Imperium!"

* * *

 **Translation(s):** "Vishante kaffas" = "You shit on my tongue.", "Soporati" = "sleepers (i.e., non-mages)", "Na via lerno victoria" = "Only the living know victory"


	13. Chapter 13

**31 Haring, 9:31 Dragon**

 **(Before the beginning of a new year)**

Another day, another sleepless night. And not because of "hearing" darkspawn and archdemons in his dreams, but because a piercing cry woke Aedan and Leliana up out of a sound sleep. No doubt something caused little Adrian to make such loud outbursts. Normally the babe was quiet and well-behaved but not this time. Aedan had been up for a few moments as evidenced by the bags under his eyes because of the exhaustion, and Leliana had stirred as she lifted herself up.

"Maker," she yawned while rubbing her eyes, "again?"

Aedan nodded wearily. "It would appear so. I'll see to him at once."

"No, love. You hardly get enough sleep already. I will tend to our son. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"I was only—"

"I said: no _ifs_ , _and_ , or _buts_ , DEAR," Leliana hissed as she glared at the Warden, clearing telling her husband that she is in absolutely no mood to argue at this hour.

Aedan felt a drop of sweat trickle down his forehead and the temperature suddenly getting increasingly cold. In the end, he relented to Leliana's judgment, not wishing a confrontation as well but at times felt slight guilt for having to burden his wife with such domestic responsibilities by herself. Leliana groggily got out of bed and wrapped a robe around her figure as she left the bedchamber to tend to the crying infant. The Warden simply laid back and stared aimlessly at the ceiling, unable to return to sleep. Inhaling deeply, he let his eyes close before exhaling slowly.

 _'Either she's not getting enough sleep as I, or she still hasn't forgiven me for what happened the night before,'_ he contemplated.

Indeed, last night was one of the few times Aedan nearly saw Leliana almost reach a state of hysteria when she saw his wound. But perhaps was how she figured out his attempt at lying would possibly be interpreted as a sign of mistrust—how that could possibly hurt her. He hadn't meant to lie to her, but he didn't want Leliana to worry about him as well. Such thoughts were on Aedan's mind for a while, and he knew deep down that he couldn't just leave it at that and hope it blows over. No, that wouldn't be wise.

 _'One way or another, I need to know what's bothering her.'_

As he threw the sheets off him, Aedan looked at the door before heading out after Leliana.

 _'We've come so far together, through thick and thin. There has to be more than what's going on.'_

##########

A visibly tired Leliana held the crying Adrian in her arms, bouncing him as she tried to calm him down. No matter how much of her maternal instincts she applied, the infant refused to cease his constant wailing.

"Now, now, my little one, don't cry. Mama's here. You're safe now. There's no need to make such a sad face, so how about we turn that frown upside down? For me? Pretty please?" Leliana begged to her young son. From the look on her face, it seemed that the stress of being a parent was now ready to make Leliana cry herself.

Adrian just laid there in his mother's arms as he was being rocked slowly, not letting up. What could possibly be the reason for such commotion? Did he have a bad dream? Was he hungry? In need of attention? Did he need his small clothes changed again? Or was he teething, perhaps? Leliana often kept wondering why, even as she felt her lip begin to tremble and small tears start to form at the corner of each eye.

Her thoughts were abruptly broken as she turned to notice Aedan standing in the doorway, staring at them both as he held a bottle of warm milk in one hand just in case.

"How long have you been standing there?" Leliana quivered.

"Long enough to recognize when you're about to push yourself beyond your limits," Aedan answered with a long, heavy sigh.

Leliana just remained motionless, taking her eyes off Aedan and back towards Adrian. She often tried to make herself angry at her husband, but couldn't find it within herself to do it. Not after what they went through during the Fifth Blight and the civil war. Aedan's duties to the Grey Wardens often took up most of his time, but Leliana knew that he tried his best to be home for them whenever he could—despite others demanding much of his attention.

Aedan took the moment of silence as Leliana too stressed to retort and approached his wife and son. Still blinking sleep away, Aedan took a seat next to them as he handed the bottle to Leliana, who took it from him while trying to keep the toddler throwing a fit in her arms steady as she prepared to feed him. To her surprise and relief, little Adrian's crying slowly lessened as he began to suckle on the bottle presented to him.

"How did…?" she asked Aedan.

"I didn't. Being a first-time parent is as much a mystery to me as it is to you," he answered.

More moments of silence stilled upon the room as they focused on the now seven-month old. Leliana took the time to take a breather as Aedan wrapped his arm around her and wiped her eyes clean.

"Are you still mad at me from the other night?" Aedan asked.

Leliana slowly shook her head. "No. No, it's not that. It's just… You almost died fighting the archdemon, now there's a cult out there seeking to finish the job. We have a baby together, and still…"

Leliana felt herself tremble.

"Why must it be you? You, of all people… Why must these things always have to happen especially now?"

Aedan frowned slightly, unsure of how to answer that particular question. Idle gossips, whether they are accurate or fabricated, often find themselves spread across from one part of the Bannorn to the other, and sometimes to other countries outside of Ferelden. Fame always comes with a price, and such accomplishments always tend to make heroes a genuine target from unknown hostiles seeking to either make a name for themselves or out of fear for what they believe he represents to their interests. Perhaps it could be both.

"I… am uncertain of how to answer such speculations, Leli," he confessed. "I will say this, though: there are always someone seeking to cause harm onto others, whether they are fanatics or fools with a death wish. In this case, we're dealing with fanatics."

"That's not quite an answer, love," Leliana added.

"And not everyone has an answer to every question," Aedan replied. "Still... most people have a lot of reasons for fighting as long as they have, including ourselves. Especially what we have right now: a family. _Our_ family."

"The minds of men are always rather pragmatic, sometimes."

"There is that, yes."

Leliana's thoughts were soon interrupted when a hand reached up and tugged at her hair. She looked down to see that Adrian was no longer drinking from the bottle and proceeded to gently lift the baby to her shoulder so she could burp him. Adrian let out a tiny burp and soon revered to his original happy self before eventually returning to a state of slumber. Leliana was relieved that her son at last ceased his wailing, as she felt herself fading in and out of consciousness.

"Rest easy, Leli," Aedan said quietly as Leliana mumbled something in Orlesian and felt her eyes slowly close.

"Hold me…" she said as the need to sleep overwhelmed her. "Don't let us go…"

Aedan complied and held his sleeping wife and son close by, as he started to fall asleep as well. _'I promise. I will not let either of you go, nor will I permit anyone who tries to do you harm…'_

##########

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Somewhere in the Brecilian Forest**

Arrows and corpses were marked throughout the forest. And amongst those who remained standing was a cloaked feminine figure, holding a staff—indicating that she was a mage, an apostate in particular. Before her remained a Dalish hunter, too weak to move yet too stubborn to understand when to quit.

"Dirthara-ma…" he cursed.

As he was close to grab her ankles, the mage set him aflame. As he screamed in agony, the cloaked individual proceeded to walk away with her prize in tow: a book. And given the recent attacks by the Dalish, they were determined to get it back.

"Fools, the lot of them," she muttered as she soon stepped forward into western Amaranthine. What her intentions with the book are currently unknown, but as she glanced back at her attackers, her piercing golden eyes looked almost remorseful.

"'Tis certain the elves would understand why all this had to be done," she said as she looked down at her prize. "Just be thankful that I went through so much sacrifice to find it for you. 'Twould be a waste if such a gift were squandered. But I suppose we'll see soon enough… my friend."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone. First off I would like to apologize for not updating the story with a new chapter in over three months. But sadly, after nine-and-a-half years of service, my Dell Vostro laptop finally decided to permanently cease functioning so I had to save up enough money to order a new one: an iBUYPOWER Gaming PC which costed me about $950.00 and even** ** _that_** **took almost a month for it to arrive. Also I'd like to take note that college final exams demanded most of my time.**

 **Lately, I've been trying to brainstorm about what I could possibly add to make the next chapters a bit more exciting – yet I'm starting to run out of ideas so I figure that with the next, oh I don't know, two or three chapters, this story will come to an end. Like I said, I'm starting to run out of ideas. Other than that, I've been reading the feedback and I must say that I'm quite grateful to have you guys inform me what you all think of the fanfiction, and it really helps a lot to want to continue writing such stories.**

 **Again, I apologize for not updating in so long. And now… let's begin!**

 _In War, Victory._

 _In Peace, Vigilance._

 _In Death, Sacrifice._

##########

To deal with the passage of time, many take up various hobbies. For some, it only seemed like yesterday when the threat of the Fifth Blight would consume all life in the Kingdom of Ferelden. Others, however, dealt with things a little differently. It is now approximately the thirty-second year of the Dragon Age, one year after the fall of the tainted Old God of Beauty Urthemiel and the darkspawn horde. A new time of peace had arrived, and the nation still had a lot of recovering to do. With the Blight gone, new life was allowed to flourish. In the capital city of Denerim, there is one person in particular who appears to be adjusting to his new role.

 **Aedan Cousland** —Commander of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, Lord High Chancellor of the Realm and Arl of Amaranthine—is seen walking past the city's Market District with his wife **Leliana** and their now one-year-old son, **Adrian**. The boy was growing fast, having spent most of his time on his mother's waist as she carried him around—whether at home or in public. Adrian had grown, having recently grown in his second pair of molars and the red in his hair becoming more and more apparent. And when he said his first words, _"Papa"_ and _"Mama"_ , Leliana practically squealed in excitement and praised her child with as much love as she could muster. He has also been well-behaved for a child his age… or at least that's what most people thought. At home, he's been incredibly playful—at times pulling on Leliana's hair or leading both his parents on an epic foot chase around the estate. Indeed, the boy has been quite clever now at his age.

As for the Hero of Ferelden and his Orlesian wife, some things never change. Their marriage remains just as strong as they were when they first entered into a romantic relationship. Aedan spoils his wife and son greatly, buying Leliana fine Orlesian clothes and shoes as well as spending more time playing with Adrian whenever he got the time. They both enjoyed the level of attention and affection Aedan gives them. They always had a smile on their face whenever he came home. Indeed, both Leliana and Aedan got what they had always wanted: a loving family of their own.

Aedan stood by as he watched Leliana trading banter with a merchant about imported clothes. His face was one of amusement when he watched his wife playfully calling the selection of clothes a "crime of fashion", much to the merchant's chagrin. Little Adrian, of course, clueless of what the grown-ups were talking about, laughed at the situation. It was a nice of change from another day at the royal court and the Wardens. Last he heard, repairs to Amaranthine City was complete while the Vigil's Keep fortress had another four years left to be rebuilt—even with all the necessary upgrades installed. The farmlands were protected, trade was flowing, Amaranthine's economy was brought back from the brink of collapse and experienced a surplus and eventually the Silver Order was founded from the elite soldiers of Vigil's Keep and soon thereafter became one of Ferelden's most revered military forces—an organization said to be on equal footing with the Orlesian chevaliers. Varel was wounded during the assault on the Keep and stepped down as seneschal, with Captain Garevel succeeding him. And while a lot of dignitaries demanded much of his attention, Aedan left the arling in the care of Garevel and his top-lieutenant Nathaniel Howe in his absence—adamant that he _at least_ tend to his family first.

"Still in deep thought I see, Arl Cousland," a voice said that broke Aedan's attention.

Aedan blinked as he was startled back into reality, turning around to see his brother Fergus walking towards him. The Cousland brothers exchanged curtseys before the elder pulled the younger in for a bear hug, laughing at his public embarrassment.

"Some things never change do they?" asked Fergus.

"I suppose such rare occurrences only happen during times of peace, _Teyrn_ Cousland," Aedan groaned in response, his ribs now sore from being almost crushed by his brother. "But I could be mistaken."

"Since when has that ever been the case, little brother?"

"A few times when we were children."

Fergus rolled his eyes and released his brother from his grip. The two then stepped towards the nearest stand to grab some ale to drink before sitting down, the younger Cousland occasionally making quick glances towards Leliana and Adrian. Fergus seemed to notice the look in Aedan's eyes and was reminded of the time of both courting Oriana and Oren's birth.

 _'I once told you that when there was a woman in your life, you'd understand, brother…'_ he thought.

"It seems that you finally understand."

Aedan redirected his attention towards Fergus, noticing how solemn the tone of his voice sounded.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Before Ostagar," Fergus answered, "if I remember right, I seem to recall telling you that once there was a woman in your life, you'd understand. It seems that you finally do know what it's like."

Aedan said nothing as he studied Fergus' facial features. He could tell that seeing him with Leliana and Adrian somehow reminded his brother of Oriana and Oren, both of whom were killed when Rendon Howe betrayed the Couslands and launched an unexpected surprise attack on their ancestral home in Highever. Fergus wasn't there to witness the massacre while Aedan on the other hand was. The incident of what happened that day was still fresh in both their minds.

 _'Accept your failings, but do not let them govern your life,'_ Aedan remembered Wynne advising him that at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

"I miss them too, Fergus," Aedan said calmly.

"It seems that neither of us have forgotten what happened," Fergus replied. "I'm trying not to think too much about them, but… Maker's breath, it's just so hard."

"I know. Some wounds just take time to heal, so long as you be the best that you can be. And understand that the best of them will continue to live on in us. Even if we can't see them anymore," Aedan said introspectively. "The path to self-healing is never easy, but I can tell you're trying."

Fergus sighed. "Nothing's ever been so simple as that, wasn't it?"

Aedan shook his head in response. "Start thinking that way and nothing has been gained."

"Tell me about it."

"You're my brother, Fergus. It's a responsibility for members of the family to come to the aid of another, yes?"

Fergus looked up at Aedan, knowing that he sees their father in him.

"You're not alone. I'm here for you. Whenever you need me."

Fergus nodded. "I appreciate that, little brother. I do. But don't worry yourself about me. I'll be alright."

Aedan smiled as Fergus regained a bit of his cheerful expression. Just at that moment, the brotherly moment was interrupted when Aedan was hit in the face with something sticky. With one eye closed and the other open, he glanced back to see Adrian giggling at his father's shocked/surprised expression. His own offspring—his firstborn son—just threw a confection of spun sugar at him and stuck to his face! Leliana fought back some giggles while Fergus just burst out laughing.

 _'Really?'_ he thought.

As Aedan removed the sweet substance from his face, he turned back to Fergus who spent a couple of minutes catching his breath.

"Tell me something, Fergus," he begun. "Was Oren like this with you and Oriana?"

"When the lad was Adrian's age? Ohhh, yes! He definitely was!" Fergus answered before his laughing fit resumed.

Aedan grumbled before smiling at having one of these special moments with his family. Sure, fatherhood was still new to him and he still didn't like Fergus pestering him, but him, Leliana and Adrian are _his_. The festivities continued for what appeared to be hours before the Market District began to close its doors as the sun began to set. Fergus bid his brother and sister-in-law farewell and left to return to Highever.

"Well, that was productive," Aedan yawned.

"It's very nice. Having some time to ourselves," Leliana agreed. "So, what did you two talk about before the babe spoiled the fun?"

"You know. Things."

Leliana knew that Aedan was leaving more than he let on. She spent years as a bard and knew when someone was hiding something from her, but chose not to press it out of respect for her husband and brother-in-law's privacy.

"The same as always, huh?" she feigned.

"Same as always," he said as they both began their walk home. As little Adrian was soon falling asleep in his mother's arms, Aedan placed his arm around Leliana's waist and held her close.

Leliana looked down at her waist and glanced at her husband, smiling.

"I love you," she said as she rested her head against Aedan's shoulder.

"I know."

##########

Once the Couslands returned home to the estate, the servants welcomed his Lord and her Ladyship and offered to take young Adrian to bed—a request they agreed to. It was nightfall, and the time has come to turn in for the night to begin preparations for tomorrow. Needless to say, as Aedan took off his shirt and Leliana putting on her nightgown, a knock on their bedroom door caught their attention.

"My lord, my lady, can I come in? It's urgent," said one of Leliana's maids.

"Of course," Leliana consented.

The door soon swung open as the elf fidgeted what appears to be a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Message for you, my lord," she said as she handed the letter to him. "It arrived a few hours ago."

"Did you know who sent it?" Aedan asked.

"No, my lord. Only that it has the griffon sigil on it, and that it arrived by carrier bird."

 _'Weisshaupt?_ ' both Aedan and Leliana thought. They looked at the young woman and the way she broke eye contact meant that something was up.

"Very well. You may take your leave."

The maid bowed and left the room. Aedan unfolded the letter as Leliana looked over his shoulders, her arms wrapped around him. As they began reading, slowly but surely, Aedan's eyes went wide. Leliana glanced at her husband, wondering what's got him spooked.

"What is it, love?" she asked concerned.

"Morrigan…"


	15. Chapter 15

Since word spread throughout Ferelden's inner circle and the Grey Wardens of Morrigan's return, only those who knew the Witch of the Wilds were unsure what her motivations were for possibly returning. It's been more than a year since Aedan, Alistair or any of the others had last seen her. The sorceress joined the Wardens' cause, but it is said her true purpose was not revealed until the eve of the last battle. When the Archdemon was slain, she vanished into the shadows with rumors claiming she crossed over the Frostback Mountains into Orlais without a trace, somewhere where she could be not found and was never heard from again… until now.

But apparently, the Grey Wardens leadership at Weisshaupt in the Anderfels caught wind of Morrigan's return and had sent word to Ferelden's Warden-Commander to deal with her. From what Aedan learned from various reports, Morrigan was last spotted in the southern wilderness in the Korcari Wilds.

 _'_ _Why, Morrigan?'_ Aedan pondered to himself as he sat down in deep thought. _'Why are you here now of all places, and what is it that you could possibly been looking for?'_

Indeed, many questions have been laid in preparations for the upcoming reunion. But with each suggested question only led to more. As it turns out, the Warden wasn't the only one seeking out the famous Witch of the Wilds.

 **Hohaku** , Aedan's faithful mabari war hound had recently left the Denerim kennels to be at his master's side once more. The Warden didn't have any complaints about his pet rejoining him, as he was glad to have his dog again.

 **Ariane** , a talented young Dalish elf, had been seeking out Morrigan on behalf of her clan when the sorceress had taken off with an ancient artifact belonging to her people. It had obviously been important, as the elf and human had started off with their blades aimed at each other, each of them were ready to strike. It was only when they both learned that they were after the same person, Aedan and Ariane agreed to join forces in the hopes of tracking her down as they suspected that whatever it was Morrigan took from Ariane's clan had something to do with her return.

 _"_ _Morrigan stole an ancient book my clan has guarded since the days of Arlathan,"_ Ariane said to Aedan during their first meeting. _"We were the only ones with such a piece of our history. Everything we once had, all legacy of our ancient magics were stripped from us, first by the Tevinter magisters, then by the wretched Circles. And Morrigan took what little was left."_

And lastly was **Finn** , a mage from Ferelden's Circle of Magi. Although he was considered meek and an unlikely adventurer, Finn was without a doubt one of the foremost experts on ancient Tevinter history. Aedan first noticed the mage's academic expertise when the group had searched the Circle's library regarding the book Morrigan stole from Ariane's Dalish clan. After the Warden discovers the term _Eluvian_ which has to do something with Morrigan, Finn revealed that "Eluvian" is a magical elven mirror and says that magisters of the Tevinter Imperium once attempted to activate the full power of the Eluvian after they captured them from Arlathan, but only managed to use them as communications portals.

 _"'_ _Eluvian' isn't just any mirror, it's a special kind,"_ Finn explained. _"When the Imperium sacked Arlathan, they took these mirrors and tried to unlock their power. But all they could use them for was communication, over long distances."_

From the Circle Tower to Elvhen Ruins to the long abandoned Cadash Thaig, each clue by the Lights of Arlathan revealed a missing chapter of elven history which detailed the fate of refugee elves who eventually settled in the location of the thaig, "Cad'halash." Eventually, once the group fought off waves of Shades during the scrying ritual, they were lucky enough to pinpoint the last location of a working Eluvian: the Dragonbone Waste, where Aedan had previously led a strike team to slay the Mother and her ilk. It was also where the Warden-Commander encountered the sentient darkspawn emissary the Architect once more, and had reluctantly struck an accord—spare its life in return for assistance in the final battle. It was one of the toughest decisions Aedan had to make that day; the Architect was an unknown, and there was not enough information to act on.

 _'_ _Don't make me regret my decision to spare you,'_ Aedan said to the Architect once the Mother was killed.

His thoughts were disrupted by a cloud of bats rising from the dragons' bones as they approached the Dragonbone Wastes, coming off of the Imperial Highway. They circled overhead and winged away from the setting sun in a chorus of squeaks and flapping wings. Aedan did not like the implications of that, as it indicated someone or _something_ had spooked them.

"We're not alone," he warned the others. "Keep your guard up at all times."

Ariane took notice and readied her blades for battle, Finn scrambled to maintain his composure (albeit with minor stumbling and quivering) and held his staff firmly close while Hohaku's ears pointed backwards and began growling. Whatever was ahead of them, it had to be dangerous.

"Not the best idea to come here at night, Warden," Ariane murmured.

"I'll take it under advisement next time," Aedan dryly replied.

They walked slowly, stealthily, placing one foot in front of the other as carefully as they could manage. Aedan, an experienced Grey Warden, and Ariane, the Dalish warrior, made no noise as they went. Finn, the overexuberant mage who had learned quite a bit since leaving Kinloch Hold, didn't make terribly much noise, though to Aedan it sounded like a stampeding bronto. He cast light on their path with his staff until it left them night-blind to any dangers outside of their radius of light; Ariane told him with a low hiss to snuff it.

Deeper within, they found their way underground blocked by a magical barrier with a giant unknown creature guarding it.

"What… is… that?" Finn asked Ariane fearfully.

"A… a varterral!" Ariane said in bewilderment. "It can't be; they're only legends! It is said they were rock and tree, wind and rain, given form and breath by the elven gods to protect their people."

The beast jumped down from the building it had been standing on. Its shrieking cry hurt their ears; they all covered their ears reflexively, wincing.

"To protect their people?" Finn shouted. "Then why does it look like it's going to eat you?"

"Does it even matter at this point? Just kill it already!" Aedan hollered.

It attacked by spitting something like spiderweb at them, which caught at their limbs slowed their movements. Each blow from its large pincer-like front legs drove them back, though it mostly tried to snap at them with its horrifying mouth. When it moved, its legs thudded on the ground with the heaviness of a High Dragon's, though it was far more agile. Occasionally, it leapt up on all its five limbs and tried to land on one of them. Meanwhile, two small dragons jumped down from a nearby cave and ran hissing, wings half-extended, at Finn, Hohaku and Ariane, who were trying to avoid the varterral's stunning blows.

"Well, this made things a little interesting," Ariane said.

"I don't think now's the good time!" Finn shouted.

"Then let's make this quick!"

Aedan, on the other hand, was trying to keep the varterral distracted and its attention focused solely on him. Unsheathing his longsword Vigilance, Aedan prepped himself into a defensive posture, his shield positioned in a wall formation and his blade pointed at the creature.

"That's it," Aedan whispered to the varterral. "A little closer…"

The varterral leapt at him; Aedan managed to absorb the impact with the shield, but with the velocity of the beast, it pushed him back several feet and almost knocked him to the ground. It charged again, but Aedan slashed at the beast's face and it jumped backwards. While he was fending off the varterral as best as he could, Aedan looked back at his comrades and could see that drakes, wolves and dragons were close to overwhelming them. He had to end the fight quickly and rush to their aid. And fast.

Once more the varterral lunged at the Warden, grabbing hold of him and began thrashing. In pain and being tossed around like a ragdoll, Aedan lost his grip on Vigilance and the blade was out of his reach. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a dagger from his belt and began stabbing the varterral's face repeatedly. Screeching in pain, the varterral released its grip and Aedan fell back to the ground. Getting back on his feet, Aedan grabbed his discarded blade and dagger in hand, rushed the beast like a madman and started hacking away at its legs, slowly bringing the beast down. As the varterral was now at his mercy, Aedan lifted his blade high and plunged it down onto the creature's head, killing it.

By the time he had finished slaying the varterral, Aedan rushed to help Hohaku, Finn and Ariane despite his injuries. Ariane had already taken down one of the drakes as Hohaku bit down onto the other's leg, refusing to let go. Finn had already formed an ice wall to counter the remaining dragon's fire, but even that wouldn't hold forever. The dragon had burst through and was about to devour Finn, but was intercepted by Aedan pushing Finn aside and impaling the dragon as its jaws came down, shoving his blade through the roof of its mouth and into its brain.

As he wiggled his way out, Aedan had already witnessed the last drake being taken down. Ariane, covered in sweat, scratches and blood, had taken a moment to catch her breath. Hohaku began licking his wounds, and would soon be ready to venture once more.

"That…" Finn panted, "that happens to you often?"

"More than you might think," Aedan answered. "Is everyone alright?"

"A few scratches, but I'll live," Ariane replied. "We should be getting close. Is this it?"

"It is," said Aedan. "This is called 'the Nest.' And for good reason. During the darkspawn incursion in Amaranthine, the Grey Wardens tracked down the location of a sentient darkspawn called the Mother. Here she spawned hundreds of darkspawn and helped give them free will, turning them into her own killing machines. As long as she lived, the darkspawn would remain as a threat. I had to lead a small team down here to end her," Aedan paused as the last battle resurfaced. "I never thought I'd find myself back here."

"But if your friend Morrigan is here, then she must be somewhere inside. With the book, and the Eluvian."

"True. But for now, tend to your wounds and once you're ready, we'll confront her."

##########

The following morning, everyone was rested and patched up. Inside the caverns where Aedan defeated the Mother several months earlier. Behind where the Mother was entrenched, they were briefly distracted by a strange statue on an island in the middle of the water, then Aedan saw something casting light in the distance. They crested a rise to find the Eluvian set in the skeleton of a massive High Dragon, glowing, with Morrigan pacing back and forth around the mirror, examining it. The Witch of the Wilds then glanced back, seemingly been made aware of their presence.

"The Eluvian! And it's… glowing? We should—"

Ariane placed a hand on Finn's chest, motioning for him to stop.

"I think she's… expecting you," she said to Aedan. As he began to move forward, she Ariane added in an undertone, "Ask her about our book!"

Morrigan remained in her position, knowing Aedan was coming. Smiling, she bent down to pet Hohaku as the dog happily jumped around Morrigan, overjoyed to see her again. The witch then stood back up once Aedan was close enough.

"No further, please," Morrigan beckoned as she placed her hand up. "One more step and I leave. For good, this time."

Aedan stopped. "Some things never change, do they? Still, regardless of the current circumstances, it's good to see you as well, Morrigan."

"I assume you know what this is," Morrigan said, referring to the Eluvian. "I have gone to great lengths to find and activate this portal. Give me reason and I use it, and you will not be able to follow."

"What is you hope to accomplish here? Where do you intend to go once you use the Eluvian?"

"To another place, beyond this world and beyond the Fade. But this portal can only be used once more. Achieving this much was… difficult. I remained to see if it was truly you. I had to know. Tell me: why did you come?"

Aedan had rehearsed a dozen times, but now, with the reunion taking place before him, he was literally rendered speechless. Neither had seen each other in over a year.

"I need answers," he finally admitted. "We are friends, aren't we, Morrigan? You think I couldn't just leave it at that before we marched to Denerim during the Blight?"

Morrigan shifted her weight, then shook her head as her smile held sorrow. "Yes, I suppose we were. I will never understand you. And you will never understand me."

Aedan took another step towards her. "I can't understand unless you help me understand."

"I… would not even know where to begin explaining. Ask your questions, then, since you have traveled so far."

The Warden stood firm, and pressed the big question. "The child. The one you mentioned before the ritual. What became of the child?"

"He is safe, and beyond your reach. All you need to know is that the child is an innocent. He knows nothing of the destiny that lies before him."

 _'_ _A son?'_ Aedan thought. He had another son, but he couldn't just leave it at that. "That's not good enough, Morrigan."

Morrigan fiddled with a strap on her waist, unsure of what she could possibly say to ease the Warden's mind but at the same time knew he deserved to know the truth. "Because the child is yours? I understand. I will not share my plan with you. If your trust is insufficient, then your anger will have to do."

"What plan? What is your plan? I want to know."

"My plan is to leave, and prepare for the child for what is to come. Such preparation requires time. And power. I must have both if I am to be successful. More than this, I dare not say. Even to you."

Aedan glared at her before breaking eye contact. He had another son and his child was safe, an innocent, which was more than he had hoped for. Although that didn't stop him from feeling guilt for not having the chance to know the son born as a product of the dark ritual in Redcliffe.

"Then… _(sighs wearily.)_ Then I have nothing else," Aedan conceded.

"I… am sorry, Aedan," Morrigan nodded, accepting his word. "Allow me to provide you a warning. 'Tis Flemeth you should beware of, not me. Hunt her, if you hunt anyone."

Aedan looked at her, unsure. "Why? We killed her ourselves, you saw the proof of it right then and there."

"My mother has tricked her way past death and more. She is no more finished than I am. I thought I knew what Flemeth planned. I thought what she craved was immortality. And yet I was wrong. So very wrong," as Morrigan spoke, she descended from the steps of the Eluvian. "She is no blood mage, no abomination… she is not even truly human. The ritual was but a means to an end, a herald for what is to come."

"Why?" Aedan asked as he felt a chill run down his spine. "What do you mean?"

"Change is coming to the world. Many fear change, and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes change is what they need most. Sometimes, change is what sets them free."

"And is that what you want?" Aedan asked. "To be free?"

"What I want… is unimportant now." Morrigan turned and walked back to the Eluvian, with Aedan following close behind. "I cannot tarry longer. The time has come for me to go."

"You don't have to do this alone, Morrigan. You still have friends here. Me, Alistair, Wynne, Leliana. Everyone! Why must you insist on carrying such heavy responsibilities by yourself?"

"Believe me, I wish it was not so. But I do. There is one last thing I must tell you, if you will allow me. I left you a gift. The Dalish book is there, and something you will find of great interest," Morrigan said as she motioned to her camp nestled in the ground nearby.

"Goodbye… my friend," Morrigan said sadly.

Aedan was stunned. She was leaving. Again. He knew—he must _have_ known—that Morrigan was not the time of person who would ask for help when needed. The fact that she was leaving proves that there are somethings that cannot change. Fate, first and foremost. Somethings must always happen for a reason. As Aedan turned away, Morrigan took one last glance at her friend before walking through with a great flare of light. The mirror rippled like a pond where she passed through.

And just like that, it was done. Morrigan was gone. Aedan had stepped towards the camp to recover what Morrigan had provided for him. Not only the Dalish book Ariane was looking for, but something she claimed would peak his interest.

 _'_ _What could possibly be of interest to me?'_ he thought.

Before setting out, Aedan had returned the artifact to Ariane and bid farewell to her and Finn. As he left the Dragonbone Waste with Hohaku to return to Denerim, he took one last glance at the forsaken wasteland.

"Farewell, Morrigan. May the Maker himself smile upon you… and may the future be kind to our son."

##########

Elsewhere, Leliana and little Adrian were on their way home from Jader in Orlais. It had been a busy day, meeting with the Chantry priests and baptizing her son as an Andrastian. The two had taken the opportunity to take a quick rest as the carriage crossed the Frostback Mountains and into the Imperial Highway towards Denerim.

But little did they know, they were being followed. A group of hooded individuals, each cladded in white and yellow robes with snake sigils stitched into them, were watching from afar.

"That is her?" one of them asked.

"Indeed. She is the one."

"What are our orders?"

"Take the girl, and the lad if possible. If any resists, kill them."


	16. Chapter 16

"These weeks apart have been difficult, but we'll be seeing Papa again soon, little one."

Leliana spoke softly as young Adrian laid asleep in his mother's arms, making an occasional murmur or shifting his small body around to get a more comfortable rest. She had spent some time in Orlais visiting Dorothea in the Valence cloister—one reason was for catching up after officiating her wedding last year, and the other was for presiding over the Chantry's baptism of her son as a fairly devout Andrastian. With the important tasks and socializing dealt with, the family was now en route to Ferelden to be with Aedan. Young Adrian didn't like the baptism ceremony that was being performed, and he made his discomfort crystal clear to the attendees by crying a perfect storm. A rather loud wail that could prove capable of sending the darkspawn retreating to the Deep Roads.

The Orlesian bard found her son's tantrum amusing, and spent the next several hours calming him down. Now on their way home, through the Frostback Mountains and onto the Imperial Highway, the carriage made a few bumps on the road and had to make a short stop at the nearest village for supplies.

"I apologize for disturbing your rest, milady," said Sharana, one of Leliana's elven handmaidens, "but we've arrived at Crestwood for rations and for our wheelwrights to make some necessary repairs before we continue our journey to Denerim."

Leliana sighed. "It seems fate always has an obstacle to set up, no?"

"It would seem so, milady."

Sharana bowed her head and made her way into the village with the staff, while Leliana stood by the carriage with her son waiting for them to return. Crestwood was a small village on the King's Road north of Lake Calenhad in western Ferelden that was still struggling to rebuild after Old Crestwood was destroyed during the Fifth Blight, a painful and haunting memory for those who survived the onslaught. Many of the refugees who were taken in were later discovered to have been infected by the darkspawn taint, and those who were taken in were suddenly washed away by a strange flooding accident, drowning all who were trapped there—infected refugees, villagers and darkspawn alike. And still to this day, many survivors preferred not to talk about it.

It was quiet, with nothing but the sound of the wind and crashing waves to break the silence. Adrian again murmured in his sleep and Leliana soothingly caressed her son's hair. After fifteen minutes passed, she began tapping her feet. Normally gathering rations would be less than two minutes and repairs on the carriage could begin immediately afterwards. This could normally be seen among the common folk as just mere impatience, but Leliana's years' worth of training as a bard could tell her that something wasn't right, and she began feeling suspicious.

A scream briefly broke her concentration before being silenced. Adrian began crying after being woken up, with Leliana holding him close as her raised her guard as she noticed several unarmed villagers beginning to run past her out of fear. Once the surrounding area was seemingly deserted, Leliana noticed several cloaked individuals cladded with the finest armor. Definitely not the common bandits. No, these men also wore white cloaks bore the heraldry of the ancient Tevinter Imperium including the Old Gods from a time before the Chantry was founded. The tallest one in the middle, a man named Galerius Epidius, seemed to be their leader.

"You were a hard one to track down lass," he grinned. "But fate has surely smiled on us whence you began your move."

Leliana darted her eyes, holding Adrian close as he continued his crying. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you, and why are you doing this? These people have done nothing to you!"

"Not to me personally, no. They just had the misfortune of standing in the way of what we desire," he said as he motioned for one of his men.

Leliana's eyes opened wide in shock as she noticed one of them carrying the now lifeless body of Sharana and her other maidens.

"Sharana! Ashira! Malya!" she shouted. No matter how many times she called out to them, deep down, Leliana knew that her handmaidens were dead.

Galerius stepped forward. "You see?" he said in a cold manner. "This is what happens to those who dare oppose us! These sniveling _rattus_ dared to deny us access to our prize. They threw themselves at us shamelessly, as if they alone could prevent it from happening. Now, if you would…" he bared his teeth as he unsheathed his blade and pointed it in Leliana's direction. "Hand over the boy. _Now_."

" _Vous bâtards sans âme_!" Leliana angrily cursed as her maternal instincts immediately shifted into overdrive. Unarmed and outnumbered as she may be, Leliana stood firm. "You will _not_ have my son, and you will pay for what you've done here!"

"Do you not see what you're up against, _soporati_?" Galerius laughed before returning to his serious demeanor. "You have no weapons at hand and your odds of winning are slim at best! But if that's how you want to play… MEN! KILL HER, AND TAKE THE BRAT!"

The assailants charged at Leliana and she made a move, holding Adrian close as she tried to outmaneuver them. It wasn't easy for her, no doubt, dodging strikes and kicking her adversaries away while trying to protect her son. Leliana was in no doubt at a serious disadvantage, but her primary concern was not for her safety but for Adrian. Leliana held him in one arm as she repeatedly kicked them away as she picked up the nearest weapon within reach: a silverite dagger.

"How long can you keep this up, Orlesian wench? Not long, I suppose," they taunted.

"Try me," Leliana dared.

Once more, they charged from all directions. Using only one hand Leliana slashed and kicked with everything she had. One assailant managed to get in a sneak attack from behind and knocked her to the ground, making her drop Adrian to the muddy ground as the others tried to pin her down.

"NO!" she panicked.

In a frenzied haste, Leliana tried to force her attackers off of her to get to her son. She managed to get in a headbutt against one of them and kicked another below the belt, even biting and clawing at them. One had enough and punched her in the gut and forced her to her knees as the others worked to physically restrain her as Galerius approached.

"You see? We, the Venatori, always get what we want," he smirked as he walked towards Leliana's son, now covered in mud and wailing even louder. "And today… marks the beginning of a new age for Tevinter."

"Stop it!" Leliana shouted. "Leave him alone! He's just a baby, an innocent!"

"'Innocent'? Ha! In this world, wench, there is no such thing as 'innocence.' In this world, _our_ rightful world, only two things are absolute: power and influence. Tevinter once covered all of Thedas; our rule stretched from the Boeric Ocean in the north to the Frozen Seas here in the south, before all of it was taken from us unjustly! To make that happen—to restore order to this world—sacrifices must be made necessary."

Leliana went silent, riddled with horror. "Don't hurt him! Take me if you want, but don't take my son from me!"

Galerius remained unmoved. Despite Leliana's pleas for mercy, he continued onwards towards the screaming child. As he stretched his hand forward to grab Adrian, Galerius was suddenly hit from the left flank that sent him stumbling backwards.

"Gragh!" he shouted. "Who did that?!"

Another fireball forced Galerius to move back, startling his men and unknowingly caused them to lose their grip on Leliana as the drew their blades once more before the intruder revealed themselves to be of elven origin, a feminine figure consisting of dirty blonde hair, green eyes and Dalish tattoos. What Leliana noticed about this woman was her attire: a blue cloak with silver armor plates embedded in them. A Grey Warden mage!

" _Ma tel'din ema garas'min amahn, shemlen_ ," she said with spite and venom.

" _Fasta vass_!" Galerius angrily cursed at her. "Kill her!"

In an instant, the Venatori cults drew their swords and tried to attack the mage—only to be met with fierce resistance as they were easily repelled or stopped in their tracks. Elemental blasts sending them flying or roots growing up from the ground to ensnare them.

"People like you are the reason why I detest humans so much," she said as she neared the wounded Galerius. "Your kind took much from us, enslaved us and more! But this… attacking a woman and a child? How you must really have fallen off the deep end."

"Do your worst, woman," Galerius stood defiant. "Strike me down if you must. Glory awaits us in the next world!"

"No need to ask," she said as one snap of her fingers ended Galerius' life and forced whatever Venatori agents remaining to retreat. With the threat momentarily dealt with, she turned her sights towards young Adrian who was still crying.

Leliana, moved back onto her feet, clutching her sides as she wondered who this woman is.

"Thank the Maker for your intervention, friend," she sighed in relief and exhaustion.

The elven Grey Warden scoffed as she cleaned Adrian of mud and grime before handing the child back to Leliana. "I can't go a day's moment of peace without another _shemlen_ causing trouble. But you…" she said as she examined Leliana. "You are the woman Aedan mentioned several months ago, are you not?"

Leliana blinked in surprise. How did she know her husband's name?

"Where did you—?"

"My name is Velanna," she interrupted her. "Once First to Keeper Ilshae, now in service to the Grey Wardens in Amaranthine. And to make a long story short, I insisted that Aedan recruit me to help find my sister."

"I… see," Leliana said wearily as she took Adrian from her. After a few minutes, Adrian ceased his crying as Crestwood villagers began their return. "Thank you for saving my son."

"I don't need recognition, but well-being of you and the child is of great importance to Aedan. Why were those men after you?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is… it's something that I must tell my husband. But with the carriage destroyed and with… so much death, it'll take some time before the shock wears off."

"The flat-ears who were with you?" Velanna asked as she noticed their corpses lying in the center of the village. "If they mean something to you… then I suppose we'll offer them a proper burial."

Leliana frowned sadly. "Thank you. Sharana, Ashira, and Malya… they did not deserve this fate."

Velanna shook her head. "No one does. Their killers will get what's coming to them."

As the sun began setting in the distance, villagers piled the dead onto a funeral pyre as the sounds of songs of departure and quiet sniffling filled the air. Crestwood had suffered a great deal and this was only a reminder of what the future had in store for them. First the Orlesian occupation, then the rebellion, the Blight and now the emergence of the Venatori. Leliana stood by holding Adrian as Velanna remained hidden behind the scenes watching them all. Velanna had no interest in human customs, but as a favor to her commander, she would watch over them until they were well enough to travel. The journey to Denerim would have to be put on hold and Leliana insisted to Velanna that she take her and Adrian to the arling of Amaranthine upon the Dalish Grey Warden's confirmation that Aedan will be heading there soon.

"Aedan…" Leliana said aloud. "We need to talk."

##########

 **Translation(s):**

—" _Rattus_ " was a slur against elves during ancient Tevinter Imperium.

—" _Soporati_ " in Tevene means "sleeper" is used to describe non-mage citizens. " _Fasta vass_ " also in Tevene is a swear word.

—" _Ma tel'din ema garas'min amahn, shemlen_ " is "You should not have come here, _shemlen_."

—" _Shemlen_ " is the original elven word for "quick children" used to describe humans, now used as a slang term.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys! It's DeadlyMaelstrom711 again. I apologize for the long hiatus and not being more productive in providing more chapters to the story.**

 **Lately, I've been running out of ideas so I had to re-read the** ** _Dragon Age_** **lore and play some more** ** _Dragon Age_** **games to get the wagon moving again. Also I had some "personal" issues to resolve before graduating from my university and have been looking for a full-time job before inevitably beginning to pay back my student loans.**

 **Again, sorry for not announcing my hiatus. But I'll be throwing myself back into** **Life Endures And A New Generation Will Be Born** **and will be seeking feedback.**

 **With that being said, here's some more!**

##########

 **9:32 DRAGON**

 **Denerim**

For the past several days, almost weeks at best, the random acts of violence against Warden-Commander Cousland and his family have grown. Nobody knows for sure what the assailant's reasons were, but nothing was being left to chance. In response, the Denerim city guard were forced to increase it's patrol and inspect both visiting and exiting dignitaries.

Local residents and ruling nobles were uncomfortable with tightened security; some were reluctantly supportive, others were more vocal about it. But once word reached King Alistair and Queen Anora, they issued a royal decree declaring that the Warden-Commander and other members of House Cousland were officially under the crown's protection.

Leliana had already returned home with her son Adrian in tow, accompanied by Warden Velanna and a small contingent of Grey Wardens. After thanking her rescuers, Leliana had tended to her son's well-being. To her relief, the boy was relatively unharmed. What the Tevinter assailants wanted with her son, Leliana did not know; but once it happened, she became ever the more determined to ending this threat.

"Now, now, my little one," Leliana cooed to Adrian. "Mama's here to protect you. It'll be alright. I promise."

Adrian looked at his mother unresponsively, his big blue eyes looking into hers as her words were setting in. Leliana did her best to hide her anguish from her child. She had to be strong, for him, for her family. But still... the thoughts of Sharana, Ashira, and Malya's lifeless bodies continued to weigh heavily on her. How they were cruelly taken from this world by cruel, vicious men.

' _Maker, forgive me,_ ' she prayed silently. ' _Please accept their blessed souls into the Golden City; Maker, guide them to the arms of your beloved Andraste._ '

Leliana felt a tear stream down her cheek and wiped her eyes, causing young Adrian to gently pat his mother—as if he's attempting to cheer her up. Leliana chocked a laugh, picking her son and held him close.

"Thank you, little one. Mama's feeling better now."

The sun had begun to set, emanating a orange-yellowish hue. Leliana had taken a moment to regain composure as she looked out the window, waiting for the return of her husband. They had much to discuss after all.

She had one of her maids send Adrian to his room for his nap time. The maids bowed respectfully and carried out their lady's request. Leliana turned one last time to look out the window before setting herself down in front of the fireplace.

"Aedan. Where are you?"

##########

 **Denerim Marketplace**

Warden-Commander Cousland had been seen approaching the gates of Denerim, carrying a book in one arm that Morrigan left for him to take. He wasn't sure what was in the lore, and quite frankly, it kind of concerned him considering Morrigan's nature and her habit for exploring the unknown. Dangerous knowledge, even forbidden ones.

For now, Aedan would have to review it at another time. He had enough on his mind already. As he approached the marketplace, the Warden was stopped by a city guardsman.

"Hold on! Sorry, milord. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to wait here momentarily."

Aedan eyed the guardsman. "Whatever for, guardsman?"

"Pardon my manners, serah. But there has been an increase in security lately. I imagine you weren't informed of the notification in time, given the nature of your business in Amaranthine."

"Then get to it. I cannot afford any further delays."

"Right. You remember those men who attacked you earlier? Well, their attacks have become more unorthodox and more aggressive. Recently, however, we just learned that these... assassins, if you want to call them, started targeting rather prolific figures."

"I'm well aware of that fact, private. Considering that these men have already made their presence known to me and the rest of the Wardens at Vigil's Keep; most notably their failed attempts on my life."

"Well about that, ummm..."

"Lad, what are you trying to tell me?"

The guardsman took a deep breath, anticipating Aedan's reaction. "They've... showed up again, ser. They attacked Lady Leliana and your son, but they—"

He couldn't believe his ears. The same people who attacked him had just gone after his family? In a rush, Aedan abruptly cut him off mid-sentence. "Andraste's mercy! What are their conditions? Are they alright?"

"They're unharmed, milord. Just rather shaken by what happened at Crestwood."

Aedan breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker. Where are they now?"

"At your estate. I can take you there if you want."

"No need, private. I can get there on my own. Dismissed."

The guardsman saluted and left to return to his post. Aedan in the meanwhile had dashed to his estate to check up on his family. He had known the Tevinter assailants had gone after him and failed, but he never expected them to go after Leliana or Adrian.

##########

 **Cousland Estate, Denerim**

Aedan made his way to the main hall, taking quick glances left and right. When he couldn't find his wife, he proceeded into the library, but no luck. The Warden finally entered the bedroom and found Leliana, glancing into the fireplace before noticing her husband's presence.

"Leli," Aedan said.

"Dearest."

Aedan knew what had happened and took a seat beside Leliana, placing a hand on hers—giving a gentle squeeze, one she returned. Still not budging an inch from her position.

"I heard what happened. Are you..."

Leliana shook her head. "Adrian and I are fine, but... They killed them. They're dead."

"Who?" Aedan asked.

"My maids," Leliana answered in a somber tone. "Sharana, Ashira, and Malya. They're... they're gone."

"I'm sorry, Leliana."

Leliana looked at Aedan, her lip slightly quivering as she tried not to show emotion. "Adrian, _our_ baby... They almost..."

Aedan held Leliana close the moment he heard her voice crack. He had never seen Leliana this upset since their encounter with Marjolaine during the Blight, but even more so considering the life of their son was threatened by people they had never met.

"Why would they do this? I don't... I don't understand."

Aedan broke eye contact, his gaze turning momentarily towards the fireplace. "I wish I knew. But whoever these people are, they will not lay so much as a finger on Adrian's head. I swear to you."

Leliana looked at him unconvinced. "How can you be so sure of that? You've seen what they can do, what they're capable of. What assurances do you have that these men won't come after us again? Tell me. How do you plan on stopping them?"

Aedan opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He wasn't particularly sure exactly _how_ to prevent such an incursion—a rather unpredictable incursion. Whether or not he was acting more on his emotions as a father or a weary Warden.

"I want to believe you more than anything, love. I really do. But this cannot continue. Our family, our child... They don't deserve this kind of treatment."

"No, they don't, Leli. Maker willing, fate will be on our side in this fight."

"That's not even a plan; just more promises."

Aedan glanced back at his wife. "Who says there isn't one already?"

Leliana stood there, looking directly at Aedan. "What do you mean?"

Aedan stood up from his seat and wandered towards his desk. Opening a drawer, he pulled out some parchment containing ancient writings dating back to the time of ancient Tevinter.

"In order to anticipate where our foe will strike, we must determine the origins of these cultists. For now, all we have at our disposal is information. We know our reach only extends so far, so why not stretch even further?"

Puzzled, Leliana approached her husband. "You want to... track them?"

"I have contacts in some corners of Orlais, the Free Marches, Nevarra, even within the very halls of Weisshaupt itself. If we play our cards right, then we could discover their plans and counter them. But I cannot garner the results on my own nor could I guarantee that this will end things for good. I will need your help."

Leliana looked at the gathered documents assembled before her and quickly noted what Aedan was suggesting: managing a spy network; someone to hide from within the shadows and infiltrate enemy ranks to gather vital information. If successful, they could be able to anticipate where the Tevinter cults may strike before they even have the chance to pull it off.

"I know this seems to be asking a lot, but can you help me?"

Leliana looked at her husband, contemplating on his proposal. On one hand, she wanted to ensure her family's safety by routing the enemy; the other wanted nothing more than to live the rest of her life raising her family. But she knows full well that this might not be possible so long as these cultists remain a threat.

"Of course, dearest. We're in this together."

Aedan smiled. "Thank you, Leli. I'll begin making the necessary arrangements in the morning. For now, it's time to rest. Let's get some sleep while we still can."

Leliana nodded and went to get dressed into her nightgown. Aedan removed his Warden regalia and soon joined his wife in bed, leaning close enough for the two to kiss each other goodnight. As the candle and fireplace went out, it can be assumed that despite their efforts, neither of them could get any sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
